


Sound with the Wild

by Omward



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast 1991, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute, F/M, M/M, No Beta, bus accident, we go down like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omward/pseuds/Omward
Summary: Kyle is sick and tired of his provincial life. He'll never say that to his brother though. Being the sole caregiver for his brother, Kyle works hard to make sure life is alright for them. Even if he is harassed by Cartman to get into a marriage with him.However, all this changes when a bus ride goes wrong. Now, Kyle's life is turned upside down and he has to sacrifice everything just to keep Ike out of a monster's sharp claws.Hey, who knows what the future entails. Kyle might just end up falling in love with said monster.





	1. End of a Beginning or a Beginning of an End?

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

Once upon a time, in a faraway land. A young prince lived in a shiny castle. His name was Stanley. Although, Stan had everything his heart desired. The Prince was spoiled, angry, and unkind to humans. Finding his only companionship in his dog, Sparky. But then, one night, an old beggar woman came to the castle. Offering him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her horrid appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him to not be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within. But when Stan dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize to the Enchantress, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart for humans. As punishment, the raven-haired Enchantress transformed him into the thing that holds the only love in his heart. A Beast. She then placed a powerful spell around the castle, and on all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, Stan concealed himself inside his castle. With a magic mirror as his only way to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose. It would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another human and earn their love in return before the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, Stanley would be doomed to walk the Earth as the Beast he became. 

 

As the years past, the Prince fell into despair. He lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

 

\---------

 

Kyle exits his cottage home, basket in hand. He starts to walk down a dirt road. The same dirt road that leads into town. Swinging his basket as he does so. Then a song comes to mind. He sings.

 

“Little town, it’s a quiet village.” 

 

Kyle looks up to see a couple of robins fly by. He worries a bit for the bird since South Park is a cold and hazardous place for birds. He pulls down on his bright green ushanka.

 

“Everyday like one before.”

 

Kyle walks over a tiny bridge that is suspended above the frozen pound. He’s just outside of the town. 

 

“Little town full of little people, waking up to say.”

 

“Hello!” A man slams his winds open.

 

“Hello!” Another man does the same.

 

Kyle watches as the hustle and bustle of South Park’s people come alive. He continues to walk through the town. 

 

“Hello!” A woman slams her door open.

 

“Hello!” Another woman calls from an alleyway.

 

“Hello!” A man flips his shop’s sign to open. 

 

“There goes Mr. Tweek with his tray of coffee. The same old beans and smells to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town.”

 

“Good Morning Kahl!” Mr. Tweek says as he walks by Kyle.

 

“It’s Kyle, actually,” Kyle says as he follows Mr. Tweek to his shop. 

 

“Whatever. Where you off to today?” Mr. Tweek says as he puts down his tray of coffee to pick up some signs and hang them on the window of his shop.

 

“The library. I just finished the most awesome book. It was about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-”

 

“That’s nice. Tweek! The special ingredient! Hurry!”

 

Kyle rolls his eyes and hopes the best for Tweek. His parents work the poor kid to the bone. Kyle continues further into town. Kyle passes two old women. He can hear them chatting.

 

“Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?”

 

“Never part of any crowd.”

 

“‘Cause he’s head is stuck in a cloud.”

 

“Can’t deny he’s such a funny boy that Kahl.”

 

Kyle rolls his eyes at all the whispering. Kyle hops quickly takes out Ike’s phone (Borrowing it so he can use the E-Scooters) and hooks it up to the E-Scooter in front of him. He hops on the scooter and takes off. 

 

“Hello!” A man in front of him says.

 

“Good day!” A woman he flies by says.

 

“How is your family?” Kyle faintly hears the man ask. 

 

He starts to approach another man and woman chatting.

 

“Hello!” The woman says.

 

“Good day!” The man replies.

 

“How is your wife?” The woman asks. Kyle snickers at that one.

 

“I need six toys!” Kyle hears a woman shout from within a store.

 

“That’s too expensive!” Kyle watches as a drunk man stumbles onto the sidewalk, slurring his words.

 

“There must be more than this provincial life.” Kyle sings out.

 

Kyle, finally, makes it to the library. He parks the scooter outside the library and enters the massive building. To his pleasure, the library is all but vacant. He spots Ms. Herman at her usual spot behind the front desk. 

 

“Ah, Kyle.”

 

Kyle smiles at the old lady’s correct pronunciation at his name.

 

“Good morning, ma’am. I’ve come to return the books I borrowed.” Kyle takes the books three books his basket.

 

“Finished already?” Ms. Herman questions with a smile. 

 

Kyle smiles at the old librarian. “Oh, I couldn’t put them down. Have anything new?”

 

Both Kyle and Ms. Herman know that all the years that Kyle has lived in South Park, he basically read all of the fictional books in the library. You know what they say, if you’re not apart of a crowd? Read a book. Or, at least, that’s what Kyle tells himself.

 

Ms. Herman laughs, “Not since yesterday, my dear boy.”

 

“Damn. Oh, I know. I’ll borrow this one.” 

 

Kyle races over to the oh so familiar bookshelf. He grabs a thick blue book and runs back to the desk. He pulls out his library card from his basket. He places the card on the desk and slides it over to Ms. Herman. 

 

“That one? But you’ve read it twice.” Ms. Herman laughs.

 

“What can I say? It’s my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-” Kyle says with a far off look. 

 

“If you like it so much, it’s yours.”

 

That snaps Kyle out of his trance real quick. 

 

“But ma’am!”

 

Ms. Herman smiles, “I insist.” 

 

Kyle smiles back at her.

 

“Thank you so much!” 

 

Kyle puts the book and card in his basket and leaves the library. Outside of the library, three men around Kyle’s age, who are most likely drunk, watch as Kyle walks off.

 

“Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he’s feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kahl.” 

 

Kyle’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance at the mispronunciation of his name. Kyle takes his book out of his basket and turns to the first page. Reading it as he walks through the town. Trying to ignore the townsfolk. Kyle lifts his head up and realizes that he is at the tiny playground. He finds a bench and sits down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a couple of kids run up to him. He smiles and shows the kids his book. 

 

“Oh, isn’t this amazing.” Kyle sings to the kids. He watches as the kids look at him in awe. “It’s my fav’rite part because--you’ll see. Here’s where she meets Prince Charming.” Kyle points to the words on the page. One of the kids sticks their face closer to the book. “But she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter three!” 

 

Kyle laughs a bit. The kids, seeing as Kyle is laughing, laugh along with him. One of the kids’ mother walks over to the brown haired boy. She takes hold of the kid’s arm and drags the poor boy away from Kyle. She scoffs at Kyle from over her shoulder. Kyle gets up and walks away. Some of the kids’ parents start to sing as he leaves. 

 

“It’s no wonder that his name means ‘Sound.’ His voice has got no parallel.” 

 

Kyle blushes at the comment but continues to walk down the street. A shopkeeper, that was sweeping the sidewalk, leans on his broom. 

 

“But behind that fair facade. I’m afraid he’s rather odd. Very different from the rest of us.” The man continues to sweep. 

 

The people that are walking around Kyle, look at him with distaste. 

 

“He’s nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different like the rest of us is Kahl!”

 

Kyle’s eyebrow twitches again. Man, he really hates this town sometimes. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. Kyle whips his head over to where the shot came from. He makes a sound of disgust as he sees Scott Malkinson stuffing a goose in a sack. He watches as Scott runs over to Cartman. Kyle wants to puke. He spots his friend Jimmy and goes over to him. However, it wasn’t far enough. Kyle could still hear their conversation. 

 

“I got it!” Scott shouts. “Wow! You didn’t miss a shout, Cartman! You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world.”

 

“I know,” Cartman says arrogantly.

 

“No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no person, for that matter.”

 

“It’s true, Scott.” Kyle couldn’t help but this was further from the truth. “And I’ve got my sights set on someone.”

 

“The Jew Canadian’s brother?”

 

Kyle wants to barf. How dare they talk about his brother with such disgust in their voices.

 

“He’s the one. He’s the lucky man I’m going to marry.”

 

In Kyle’s mind, he’s already refusing that offer. No way in hell was he marrying Cartman. He’d honestly rather die.

 

“But he’s-” Scott tries to reason.

 

“The most beautiful person in town.”

 

“I know but-”

 

“That makes him the best. I deserve the best.” 

 

“Of course you do.” Scott rushes out his response.

 

“Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he’s gorgeous and I fell. Here, in town, it’s only he. Who’s as beautiful as me. So I’m making plans to woo and marry Kahl.”

 

Kyle rolls his eyes at Cartman’s statement. He tells Jimmy goodbye and heads off. He opens his book and begins to read again. He passes three girls that are very popular in this town. Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi. However, Kyle quickens his pace as he hears Cartman stomping after him.  

 

“Look, there he goes, isn’t he dreamy. Mister Cartman, oh he’s so cute. Be still my heart, I’m hardly breathing. He’s such a strong, dark, tall, and handsome brute.” 

 

Kyle can think of things wrong with those sentences. Cartman was none of that. But, of course, the easiest girls in South Park would say that. Kyle walks quickly into the crowd. Trying to escape Cartman’s field of vision. Kyle can hear multiple shouts around him. 

 

“Let me through you fucks!” Cartman shouts over the crowd.

 

Kyle’s basically jogging to get away at this point. 

 

“There must be more than this provincial life.” Kyle sings to himself.

 

“Just watch, I’m going to make Kahl my wife.”

 

Kyle hears Cartman. He can’t help but get sick at the thought of being Cartman’s so-called ‘wife.’

 

Kyle hears the townsfolk around him starting to sing in unison. 

 

“Look there he goes. That boy is strange yet special. A most peculiar man as well.” 

 

“It’s a pity and a sin.” A woman Kyle passes says.

 

“He doesn’t quite fit in.” A man says.

 

“‘Cause he really is a funny boy. A beauty but a funny boy. He really is a funny boy. That Kahl!” The townsfolk finish. 

 

Kyle turns around and slams his book shut. With his eyebrow twitching, he takes a deep breath. 

 

“It’s Kyle!” He shouts into the crowded town. However, nobody is listening. 

 

Kyle scoffs and turns back around. He continues back down the familiar dirt path. Unfortunately, a large and wide figure blocks his path. 

 

“Good morning, Kahl.”

 

“Fuck off Fatass.” 

 

His book gets ripped from his hands. Kyle turns towards the larger and taller, which Kyle loathes admitting, man. 

 

“Cartman,” Kyle says in a stern and angry voice. “Give me back my book.”

 

“How can you read this? There are no pictures.” Cartman says while holding the book vertically. 

 

“It’s called using your brain. Try it sometimes.”

 

“Well lucky for me, I don’t need these things.” Cartman drops Kyle’s book. It lands in snow. “Hey, isn’t it about time you get your head out of those “books” and into a kitchen. You’re not getting any younger here Kahl.”

 

“It’s Kyle, and I’m a fucking man.”

 

“Adoption is always a thing Kahl.”

 

At this point, Kyle gives up on trying to get anyone in this God-forsaken town to correctly pronounce his name.

 

“You need to start focusing on the more important things. Like me.” Cartman smiles, but Kyle thinks it’s more sinister than anything. 

 

Kyle hears a gasp and looks behind Cartman to see Bebe, Heidi, and Patty drop to their knees. Kyle’s face contorts in disgust. Kyle squats and reaches around Cartman, grabbing his book from out of the slushy snow. Kyle stands back up and uses his gloves to wipe off the snow. 

 

“The whole town’s talking about it. It’s not right for a Jew to read. Soon they start getting ideas, thinking.” 

 

Kyle’s about to punch Cartman for belittling his people. He contains his angry. Not wanting to let it loose quite yet. He can’t afford to punch the town’s favorite asshole right now. 

 

“Cartman, you are positively primeval,” Kyle says with obviously fake kindness.

 

“I know, I’m great.” Cartman fixes the collar of his jacket. 

 

Kyle rolls his eyes. Laughing internally. Of course, Cartman wouldn’t know what the meaning of primeval. It’s the furthest thing from a compliment. Suddenly, his book is taken from his hands again and an arm is wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Why don’t we go to Tweek’s Coffee Shop?”

 

“No way in hell.” 

 

Kyle quickly snatches his book from Cartman and rips the hand away from his waist. 

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Cartman angrily questions.

 

“I’m going back home to my brother.”

 

Kyle turns and starts to walk away. However, he stops when he hears laughing. 

 

“That young Canadian?” Scott says through his laughter. “What a delusional kid. Thinking he can make it in the NHL.” 

 

Kyle turns around, placing his book in his basket. He forms fists with both hands. 

 

“Fucking talk about my brother again. I dare you!” 

 

Kyle watches as Cartman turns to Scotty and yells and hits him. 

 

“He’s not delusional. He’s a hockey genius.” 

 

Kyle hears a loud shatter coming from his cottage. He glares at Cartman and Scott, then runs off to his cottage. He could hear their laughing but ignores it. He sprints to the backyard. Knowing fully well that Ike was back there. A couple of years ago, Kyle made their own private ice rink in their backyard. As he turns the corner, he sees Ike standing by a window. Staring at the large hole. 

 

“Ike! Are you okay?” Kyle runs over to Ike. Checking the boy up and down to see if he’s injured.

 

Ike sighs and pushes Kyle off of him. 

 

“I’m alright. I was practicing a trick shot and the puck broke the window.”

 

Kyle smiles at his younger brother. 

 

“At least you’re not hurt. Well, I’m going to go and clean up the mess, then make dinner. How do hot dogs and mac and cheese sound?” Kyle watches as his brother nods his head in agreement. “You can stay out here until dinner is ready, alright? Remember you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

 

“Yup. I can’t wait to play with Avalanche Juniors. It’s going to so sick.” 

 

“Good. And Ike,” Ike turns to look at Kyle. “I’m sure you’ll get the trick down.”

 

Kyle watches as a determined smile is placed onto Ike’s face. Kyle smiles and walks back over to the front of the house. He walks up the few stairs. He opens the door and goes straight to the linen closet, which stores both towels and the broom and dustpan. He takes out the broom and dustpan. He closes the closet and walks over to the broken window. Glass is scattered across the floor. Kyle sighs as he starts sweeping. Kyle and Ike lost their parents bought three years ago in a car accident. They were coming back from a protest in Denver -Kyle and Ike stayed home- when their car hit black ice. Apparently, the car slide into the other lane. A semi, that was in that other lane, hit them. Since Kyle was nineteen at the, he had the ability to become Ike’s guardian. And that’s what he did. Kyle was forced to drop out of college and start picking up random jobs. His current one is working at the library. Hence, why he reads so much. Ms. Herman gave him the week off to spend with Ike before he heads to Denver for his game.

 

Kyle finishes sweeping and puts the broom and dustpan back. He a window sealer and tapes it around the hole. Stopping the cold air from seeping in. Kyle goes into the kitchen and prepares the food. Once the food is done, Kyle calls Ike to eat. 

 

\-------

 

The next morning, Kyle is hugging Ike. Ike hugs his brother back, just as tight. 

 

“Come, kid, we don’t got all day.” The bus driver shouts from his seat. 

 

Kyle, reluctantly, lets go of Ike. He smiles softly at his brother.

 

“You’re going to do great,” Kyle tells the young fifteen-year-old.

 

Ike gives Kyle a look of fierce determination. 

 

“I won’t let you down, Kyle.”

 

Kyle laughs and affectionately ruffles Ike’s hair. 

 

“As if you ever could. Go get ‘em, Ike. Show ‘em what you’re made of.”

 

With that Ike grabs his duffle bag, that was discarded to the side, and steps onto the bus. Kyle watches as Ike walks all the way to the back of the bus, sitting in the last row. Kyle and Ike wave to each other while the bus drives off. 

 

\-------

 

Ike presses his head against the window, watching the snowy ground go by. He sees a sign saying be careful of sharp turns. He plugs his headphones into his very outdated iPhone. He’s just lucky that Kyle bought him it for his birthday last year, even though the money has always been tight. He’s so grateful for his brother’s sacrifices, so he can be like all the other kids. If anything, he would be texting his brother right now, but can’t since Kyle only has enough money for Ike’s phone plus all the other needs. He’s so lucky he has a brother like Kyle. He remembers when his parents died, Kyle has the option to become his guardian or stick him in an orphanage. Kyle adamantly refused to hand Ike over Child Protection Services. This is why Ike is working so hard to become a pro hockey player. So, he can not only follow his dream but also give Kyle a better life. His brother deserves on after all. 

 

Suddenly, Ike can feel the bus starting to slide. Which wasn’t good considering they were on a mountain road. Ike whips his face towards the front to see the bus driver losing control of the bus. Other passengers started to scream as the bus breaks through the guardrails and tumbles down the mountainside. Ike feels his headphones get ripped from his ears. He grabs onto his seat as his world spins. The screams of the other passengers weren’t helping Ike’s extremely high blood pressure. Ike also hears some glass breaking and, for a second, he is reminded of yesterday’s events. He feels glass cut his cheek. But that’s the least of his worries as he’s hanging on for dear life. After a couple more spins, the bus collides with a tree. Ike is thrown from his seat and into the one in front of him. Ike, after a moment or two to regain his stability, looks out from behind the large seat. What he sees is basically a massacre. Blood splattered everywhere, along with the bodies. Everyone, besides Ike, is dead. Ike feels like he’s going to puke when he finally registers what that metallic smell is. He slowly, with shaky legs, gets out and into the aisle. He walks down the aisle, stepping over bodies from time to time. He shields his sight from the bus driver, who has a branch sticking through his chest. Ike pushes the bus doors open, collapses onto the snowy ground, and hurls. 

 

Suddenly, Ike hears a howl in the distance. Wolves. Ike tries to regain himself. He stands up yet falls back down. He uses the side of the bus to help himself up. He quickly looks around and realizes that he has no idea where he is at. Weighing his potions, Ike decides that it’s best for him to get far away from the rancid smelling best. The blood, most likely, attracting the wolves as he ponders. Ike walks into the forest. 

 

He walks for a while, but some wolves for smell the scent of blood from his cuts. All Ike knows is that he’s running as fast as he can to get away from the vicious animals. He runs and ducks behind trees. Using their branches as a blockade for the wolves. He keeps running until he sees a tall and dark looking gate. If he wasn’t running from wolves, Ike would question what the hell was a gate doing out in the middle of the woods. Thunder booms across the sky, yet all Ike could hear was the snarl from the wolves behind him. He runs to the gate, shaking its metal bars. 

 

“Hello!?” Ike looks behind him. The wolves are slowly crawling towards him. “Please let me in! Hurry!”

 

He looks behind him again. He sees the alpha wolf ready to pounce. 

 

“Help!” 

 

Suddenly the gate opens. Ike quickly pushes the open and slams it shut. Just in time, for the alpha wolf threw itself at the gate. Jaw clamped around the bar. Ike scurries backward, away from the animals at the gate. He turns around to find a huge castle. One that looks dark and dangerous. Ike gulps. Making his way over to the large front door. ‘The owners of the castle couldn’t be that bad.’ Ike thinks. ‘They didn’t save me from wolves after all.’ Lighting strikes at that exact moment and rain falls. Ike could only take it as an ominous warning. Ike knocks on the door. The door opens immediately. Ike steps inside.

 

“Woah,” Ike mutters as he takes in the interior of the castle. Ike hopes that one day in the future Kyle and himself would have as extravagant as this.

 

Ike closes the door. 

 

“Uh, hello?” Ike waits a minute for a response. “Hello?” He tries again, a little louder. 

 

Ike walks further into the castle. He suddenly hears muttering.

 

“He must have lost his way in the woods.” A voice full of mischief says.

 

“Oh hamburgers, Ken. We gotta keep quiet.” A small and uncertain voice replies back.

 

“Is someone there?” Ike calls out.

 

“You know we can’t say anything, Ken.” Ike hears that small voice again. 

 

Ike turns his head to the direction he thinks the voices are coming from. However, there is only a table that has a golden clock and a rusted orange looking candle holder. He shrugs his shoulders and continues to look around the entrance of the castle.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding, but my bus was in an accident. I’m the only survivor. I-I need to get back to my brother.” Ike could feel tears slowly leak out. Today has been such a wreck for him and adding onto the fact that Kyle is probably freaking out that he hasn’t called him. Ike wants to hit himself since he left his phone back at the bus, but what can he say? He had to leave or get mauled by wolves. Which almost happened anyway.

 

“Awe, Buttercup, have a heart. This poor boy was probably in a traumatic accident.”

 

“But Ken...”

 

“Hey, Kid!” That mischievous voice from earlier calls out to Ike. 

 

Ike looks over at the two objects from before. Raising an eyebrow as he observes the two objects. He walks over to them. Now, that he is really looking at them, Ike can make out faces on the objects. The candle holder smiles at him. 

 

“Cool.” Is Ike’s response to the candle holder’s smile. That smile turns into a smirk.

 

“Seems like you aren’t scared of us Kid.”

 

“Well, I was just part of a horrifying accident that left fourteen people dead. And I saw all of their corpses. Not to mention, I was almost mauled by wolves. And this is all in one day. I’m pretty sure objects talking is the least of my traumatic experiences today.” Ike sasses.

 

The candle holder just laughs at Ike’s sassy attitude. 

 

“Well, you’re right on that. We are friendly, I promise.” Ike can detect the small lie in the candle holder’s voice. But he says nothing. “My name is Kenny, but call me Ken if you want.”

 

Kenny puts one of his candle arms around the golden clock. 

 

“This here is my precious Buttercup. But you get to call if Leopold.”

 

The clock waves shyly. “You can call me Butters if you want.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Kenny, Butters. I’m Ike.” 

 

Ike sneezes, and Kenny and Butters share a look. 

 

“Come on Ike. Let’s warm you up by the fire.” Kenny hops off the table.

 

Kenny starts hopping away. Ike watches as Butters quickly follows Kenny’s lead. Ike follows as well. He sneezes again and gets a feeling of eyes on him. He looks around, but the castle is so dark, he can’t see anything. He shrugs it off and goes into the room with a fireplace.

 

“We got to be careful, Ken. You know Stanley hates visitors.” Butters says as he rubs, what are supposed to be his hands, together.

 

“Stan’s just has a stick up his ass.” Kenny waves Butters’ concern off. 

 

Ike at the interaction between the two. Ike goes over to a royal blue chair and sits down. Ike hears Butters gasp, but it was drowned out by the sound of a dog barking. Ike turns his head to see a footrest jumping next to the chair. Ike laughs and pets the footrest. 

 

“Seems you met Sparky.” Kenny laughs. 

 

Ike nods as Sparky crawls under his feet, propping his feet up. Suddenly a blanket is being wrapped around Ike’s figure. 

 

“Thank you,” Ike says to the coat rack. The rack nods at Ike then takes off.

 

“Ken, I really think-” Butters jumps out of the way when a red teapot on a cart zooms by. 

 

Ike watches as the cart pulls up right next to the chair. 

 

“Want some tea?” The teapot speaks frankly. Ike nods. The teapot pours tea into the chipped cup next to her.

 

Ike grabs the teacup and lifts it to his mouth. However, he stops and inspects the cup. He smiles when he sees the closed-eyed face. 

 

“Hello.” He whispers.

 

The teacup opens its eyes.

 

“Damn. Thought I’d fool ya.”

 

Ike laughs.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Tricia Tucker. You?”

 

“Ike Broflovski. Nice to meet you, Tricia.”

 

“Same here Ike.”

 

Before anything else could happen, the doors slam open. A gust of wind knocks the blazing fire out. Ike looks around and sees all of the objects quivering in fear. He lets go of Tricia and watches as she hides behind the red teapot. Ike starts to shake from both the cold and from the fear. He hears an animalistic growl from behind him. 

 

“There’s a stranger here.” A strict voice says.

 

“My Prince, allow me to explain. Ike here was in a very horrible accident-” Kenny was interrupted by a much harsher animalistic growling.  

 

“S-Stanley, it’s not anyone's fault. There were wolves and-” Butters gets cut off by a loud growl.

 

Ike covers his ears at the loud growling. His hands shake violently as his mind takes him back to the wolves from earlier. He doesn’t even notice the raven-haired beast in front of his face. 

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Stanley, as Butters called him, bares his teeth.

 

Unfortunately for Stanley, Ike’s brain starts to shut down. Tears start to flow from his eyes. A sob escapes him. Ike presses himself further into the royal blue chair. However, Stan took Ike’s tears as tears of frightening disgust at his features. 

 

“What are you staring at?” Stan throws the blanket off of Ike and grabs the boy’s red Canadian coat. 

 

Stan doesn’t take Ike’s silence well. However, Kenny stands up for Ike.

 

“Stan, look at the kid, you’re scaring the crap out of him.” 

 

“So my appearance is so unsightly, he cries. He doesn’t deserve to be in my castle.” Stan lifts Ike out of the chair. 

 

Ike gasps but stays limp in Stan’s hold. Stan, by two steps at a time, climbs the winding staircase. Leaving everyone downstairs, in a state of panic and shock. 

 

\-----------

 

Kyle sits by the landline, waiting for Ike to call. Knowing that Ike should be in Denver right about now. He sighs and looks over at the closed book on the table. As he gets up, he hears a knocking at his door. He walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. He leans away from the small hole in disgust. Ugh, Cartman. Suddenly, the door opens. Kyle reminds himself to lock the door for next time. 

 

“Cartman,” Kyle says with a tint of anger that the man in front of him just rudely opened his door. “What a-” Kyle hesitates. “Surprise.”

 

“Isn’t it. I’m just full of great surprises.” 

 

_ ‘And ugly fashion sense.’ _ Kyle thinks as he takes in the horrid red tuxedo Cartman’s wearing. Cartman invites himself in. Kyle backpedals to keep out of arm’s reach.

 

“You know, Kahl. There’s not a person in town that wouldn’t love to be in your shoes.”

 

“Oh, I beg to differ.”

 

Kyle smirks as he sees Cartman’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Cartman clears his throat.

 

“Well, today’s the day that all of your dreams come true,” Cartman says with an arrogant smile.

 

“What do you know of my dreams, Fatass?” Kyle raises an eyebrow.

 

“Plenty. Picture this. You, me, a house in town. You, cooking me dinner. Then massaging my feet.” Cartman backs Kyle into a corner. Capturing Kyle in between the wall and himself. 

 

Kyle quickly ducks under Cartman’s arms. He gracefully moves over to the door. 

 

“Honestly, I’m not flattered at all.” Kyle sasses.  

 

Cartman crosses the room and traps Kyle once again. Kyle searches for the doorknob. 

 

“Just say you’ll marry me, Kahl. That’s all it’s going to take.” Cartman smirks.

 

Kyle smirks right back. He grips the doorknob and twists it. He quickly ducks out of the way as Cartman falls out of the house. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to decline your “most opportunistic” offer,” Kyle shouts after Cartman and slams the door shut. 

 

“Ugh, what an asshole,” Kyle mutters as he presses his back against the closed- and locked- door.  

 

Kyle pushes off the door and looks through the windows. He watches as Cartman and Cartman’s company take off for the town. 

 

“Fucking finally.” 

 

Kyle sits back in the chair next to the landline. He looks at the radio on the table in front of him. Debating if Kyle should read or listen to the radio. He opts for the radio since he hasn’t listened to it in a while. Kyle flicks the radio on and tunes it to a station. 

 

“The Broncos won twenty-six to twelve against the Baltimore Ravens. In other news, there are no reports of it yet, but we do have suspicion to believe that the bus from South Park that was heading Denver, has gone missing. We can only say that for a fact. The bus did not make it to Denver according to the schedule and still has not arrived. Now, the weather for tonight is going to be snowy with a slight chance of-” Kyle turns the radio off.

 

Kyle’s heart is in his ears. His tongue and throat are dry. His breath is stuck in his throat. That was Ike’s bus. That was his brother’s bus. That was the bus of that hold the only person Kyle really fucking cares about. Tears start to fall. Kyle gets up from his spot and stands. His brain, repeats the radio broadcast. They said missing. Not crashed, not dead. Just missing. 

 

Kyle runs over to the coat rack and grabs his orange coat. He pulls on his boots and gloves. He pulls down on his ushanka. The road to Denver was behind Kyle’s cottage. He forces his back door open and slams it shut. Kyle takes off towards the road.

 

\---------

 

It’s the dead of night when Kyle finds the broken guard. His legs aching from hours of walking along the road. He goes over to the cliff side and looks down. There he sees the mangled bus. His heart drops. He just hopes to God that Ike is okay. Kyle’s just lucky the cliff, which is more like a hillside introspect, steep enough for Kyle to carefully yet easily climb down. He just sends thanks to his dead parents for making him rock climb when he was ten. 

 

Kyle gets to the ground and the smell of metallic slams into him. He plugs his nose with one hand and covers his mouth with the other. Kyle steadies his breathing then enters the bus. He is hit with the scene of the crabby bus driver, dead, with a tree branch through his chest. Kyle then walks down the aisle. He sees corpses of the passengers. Kyle notes that some passengers have what looks like to be bite marks on them. Kyle chalks it up to the indigenous wolf population around South Park. Kyle makes it to the back of the bus where he finds Ike’s duffle bag and iPhone. But no Ike. Kyle sighs in relief that Ike didn’t die from the crash. Kyle hurries out of the bus. 

 

Looking around, Kyle finds footprints in the snow. He follows it. He notices small droplets of blood that surround the footprints. Kyle’s just glad that it’s not a lot. As he follows, Kyle notices a few other sets of footprints. However, these footprints make Kyle stop in his tracks. These were a wolf’s print, and a pack of them no doubt. Kyle picks up the pace. He follows the footprints as they dodge and weave around trees. Until Kyle sees a large dark gate in a clearing. 

 

“What is this place?” Kyle mutters to himself. He’s never heard of a castle being close to South Park. 

 

Kyle knows Ike used the gate as an escape from the wolves. He pushes the gate open. It effortlessly opens against Kyle’s push. Kyle walks along the long courtyard. He takes in the dark visuals of the castle. His legs feel like giving out, but he continues. He pushes the large doors of the castle up. 

 

“Hello? Hello? Ike? Are you here?” Kyle shuts the door behind him. 

 

It’s pitch black within the castle. The only light source is from the candle holder.  He sees a large staircase. He walks up the staircase. 

 

\-------

 

Tricia hops over to the red teapot. 

 

“Red, did you hear? There’s a boy in the castle.” Tricia exclaims.

 

“Trix, stop daydreaming.”

 

“Really, cuz. I saw him.”

 

“Come on Trix. It’s time for a bath.” 

 

Tricia rolls her eyes and hops into the bucket of water. She plays with the bubbles for a while until the door to the kitchen slams open. 

 

“A boy! I saw a boy in the castle.” Kevin calls into the kitchen. 

 

Tricia pops her head above the water. She glares at Red.

 

“See! I told you.”

 

\------------

 

Kyle walks down a hallway, taking in the architecture. If he wasn’t so scared for Ike’s life at the moment, Kyle would stop and examine some of these paintings.

 

“Ike!” Kyle calls out for his brother.

 

Suddenly, there was a creaking of a door behind him. He whips his head around to see a door sliding closed. He goes after it. He pushes the door open to see a winding staircase.

 

“Hello? Anyone here?” Kyle looks at the staircase to find a light source traveling up the staircase. “Wait! I’m looking for my brother, Ike.” He takes off after the light.

 

He climbs the stairs two at a time. He quickly gets to the top but sees no one. The top of the staircase is not well lit. Dim lights hang from the ceiling.

 

“Shit. I could’ve sworn someone was here.” Kyle mumbles.

 

“Kyle?” Kyle hears a weak voice ask. Then a nasty sounding cough follows. 

 

“Ike!” Kyle all but shrieks. 

 

Kyle races over to where he heard Ike’s voice come from. He slides to his knees and wraps his hands tightly around the jail cell bars. Inside the cell is his little brother Ike. The boy’s hair was untamed. Sticking in every direction. His complexion is deathly pale, instead of the normal, healthy pale. Kyle watches as his brother’s shaky hands cover his gloved one. Kyle quickly takes off his gloves. He gripes Ike’s hands. Freezing. Kyle takes Ike’s hand and slips his glove onto Ike’s hand. He then proceeds to do it with the other hand.

 

“Ike, you’re hands are like ice,” Kyle mumbles sadly. Worry and concern take over Kyle’s emotions. It doesn’t help that Ike basically hacks up his lungs afterward. “Don’t worry Ike. I’ll get you out of here.” 

 

“Kyle, you have to go.” Ike wheezes out.

 

Kyle looks at his brother like he’s crazy.

 

“Are you kidding me?! I’m not going to leave you here.”

 

“You have to Kyle, or the-” Ike is cut off by Kyle being torn from his grip. 

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” A voice growls.

 

Kyle lets out a gasp of surprise. He feels a large hand, no more of a paw, on his shoulder. He is forced to turn around by that hand. The lights flicker.

 

“Kyle, run!” Kyle hears Ike scream from behind him.

 

“Who’s there?” Kyle breathes. 

 

“The Master of this castle.” The voice echoes off the walls. 

 

“I’ve come for my brother. Please, let him out. He’s a boy and he’s sick.” Kyle pleads.

 

“He shouldn’t have trespassed here!” The voice rawrs.

 

Instead of being frightened by the intimidating voice, angry flows through Kyle. How could someone treat a boy like this just because he trespassed to get away from some wolves? Kyle could feel his eyebrows twitch. Kyle follows the silhouette. Even though the light prevents Kyle from fully seeing the man’s body. Kyle can clearly make out the man’s deep, rich, blue eyes.

 

“Listen here, asshole.” Kyle stands his ground. “I’m not going to let you keep my little brother here. He could die, dammit! I’ll do anything, just let Ike go.”

 

“There’s nothing you can do. He is my prisoner.” 

 

“There’s got to be- Wait. I know. I’ll take his place.” Kyle stands up. 

 

“You?” The voice snarls. “You would take his place?” A kinder, more gentle, side of the voice asks.

 

“Kyle! No! Don’t do this.” Ike pleads. 

 

Kyle stares at the silhouette. The silhouette gets closer to Kyle. 

 

“If I do. Will you let him go?”

 

“Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.” Kyle catches the bit of uncertainty the voice holds. Kyle looks at the silhouette, catching a glimpse of a furry raven haired paw.

 

“Come-come into the light.” Kyle offers.

 

As the dim light flickers, Kyle watches as a humanoid animal steps into the light. Kyle flinches. Covering the- lack for a better term- Beast is raven colored fur. Long and sharp looking nails are at his fingers and toes. The owner of the voice stands taller than Kyle by several inches. Honestly, Kyle’s shitting his pants at the sight. But the thing that keeps him stable and steady are the blue eyes that hold an array of emotions. Fear, guilt, uncertainty, anger, and sadness fill the Beast’s eyes. Despite all this, Kyle knows that he has to stand strong for his brother.

 

“Kyle, please, I can’t lose you too.”

 

Kyle puffs out his chest, noticing the slight shake of his body. He stands before the Beast. 

 

“You- You have my word.” 

 

Kyle hears the clicking of the cage being unlocked. He feels his brother’s body slam into his. Tiny arms wrap around his frame. Kyle instantly turns his body to correctly hug his brother. 

 

“Don’t worry Ike. I’m old and you have your whole life ahead of you.”

 

Kyle can feel his brother’s tears through his jacket. Sounds of heavy footsteps approach the young boys. Kyle watches as the Beast rips Ike away from Kyle. Kyle feels his own tears streaming down his face.

 

“Kyle!”

 

“Ike!”

 

The door closes, leaving Kyle in the dungeon. Kyle races with shaky legs over to the window. He watches as his brother leaves in a warped car. Kyle falls to his knees. He leans his back against the cold wall. He tucks his legs to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs. Stuffing his head against his legs. Kyle sobs out. To him, it was like losing his parents all over again. But worst since it is Ike. 

 

The door to the dungeon slams open and Kyle refuses to look up from his knees. 

 

“You fucking asshole! I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.” Kyle angrily sobs out. “He’s the only person I have left and I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Oh, Ike.”

 

“I’ll- I’ll show you to your room.” The Beast says softly.

 

“My room? But I thought-”

 

“What? You want to stay in the tower?” The Beast waves his arms around.

 

“No.”

 

“Then come on.”

 

With shaky legs, Kyle gets up and follows the Beast.

 

\--------

 

As they are walking down a hallway, Kyle can’t help to look at the design. Despite the gruesome statues, Kyle applauses the detail in it. He knows that Ike would have loved looking at that dragon statue. However, this sets Kyle’s mind on his little brother. He lets a few tears fall. He quickly wipes them away before he full-blown sobs. He has to stay strong. For himself. For Ike.

 

“Say something to him.” Kyle hears a low naggy voice say.

 

“Uh. I hope you like it here.” The Beast pauses. “The castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you like. Except for the West Wing.”

 

“Oh, yeah. ‘Cause this really screams home to me.” Kyle unconsciously sass. He can’t help it though. That’s what he does in awkward situations. 

 

“Doesn’t everybody like dark and depressing?” The Beast asks. 

 

Kyle snickers softly, but he could tell the Beast meant that as a real question.

 

“To each, their own I suppose,” Kyle responds. 

 

The tiny talk helps Kyle distract himself from the horrible situation at hand. Kyle watches as the candle holder smiles at the Beast. At this point, Kyle’s not surprised that the objects of the house are alive. Honestly, it seems more fitting this way. 

 

The Beast stops outside of a door. The Beast opens the door and gestures for Kyle to walk inside first. If this Beast didn’t just rip apart his only remaining family from him, Kyle would have mockingly called the Beast a gentleman. Kyle steps inside the room. 

 

“Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you.” The Beast says softly.

 

“Dinner. Invite him to dinner.” The low voice from earlier whispers to the Beast.

 

“You, uh, you’ll come to dinner, right? Come to dinner, that’s final.” The Beast closes the door behind Kyle. Shutting the room off of any light. 

 

Kyle drags his feet over to the bed and flops onto the comfortably soft mattress. He grabs a pillow and lets out every bit of emotion he was holding in. 

  
  



	2. We Rise, We Fall, We Break, And Make Our Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here...

Sitting in a bar booth, Cartman rests his face against his hand. An expression of gloom written all over his face.

 

“Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man.” Cartman grumbles.

 

Scott slides into the booth seat across from Cartman, two beers in hand. He slides the beer across the table.

 

“No one says “no” to Eric Cartman!” Cartman says out of anger.

 

“Damn right!” Scott comments.

 

“Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it’s more than I can bare.” Cartman slams his hands on the table.

 

“More beer?” Scott asks quietly.

 

“What’s the point?” Cartman grumbles out dejectedly. Turning his head to the side. “What for? Nothing helps. I’m disgraced.”

 

“Who, you? Never!” Scott exclaims.  “Cartman, you’ve got to pull yourself together.”

 

Scott slides out of the booth seat and stands at the end of the table.

 

“Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Cartman. Looking so down in the dumps. Ev’ry guy here would love to be you, Cartman.” A chorus of men in the bar roars out in agreement. “Even when taking your lumps.”

 

“I’m not fat! These are muscles!” Cartman comments angrily.

 

Scott cringes at the comment but continues.

 

“There’s no man in town as admired as you. You’re everyone’s favorite guy. Everyone’s feared yet inspired by you. And it’s not very hard to see why!” Scott singes as he dances around.

 

Patty, Bebe, and Heidi look over the booth they are sitting at to swoon at Cartman.

 

“No one schemes like Cartman, No one scares like Cartman.” Scott sneaks up to one of the many men in the bar and yells in his ear. Making the poor man jump and yelp out of fear. “No one kills and puts ‘em in food like Cartman. For there’s no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon!” Cartman looks up at the picture of him on the wall of the bar.

 

“You can ask any Clyde, Tim, or Jimmy. And they’ll tell you whose team they’d prefer to be on!” Scott goes up to the three men.

 

The three men, in their own ways, start to sing along with Scott.

 

“No one lies like Cartman, no one snipes like Cartman.” The four men sing out and dance around. Granted Clyde is drunk off his ass, Timmy’s just repeatedly singing his name and bobbing his head, and Jimmy stutters out every line.

 

“No one admires World War Two like Cartman!” Scott sings out alone. Moving back towards the table, beer in hand, to see Cartman glaring at him.

 

However, Cartman starts to get into the rhythm of the song.

 

“As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating.” Cartman shows off the muscles he, somewhat has.

 

“My, what a guy that Cartman! Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips!” Clyde, Jimmy, and Timmy sing out. Again in their own respective ways.

 

“Cartman is the best and the rest are all Fricks!” Scott says while waving around his beer.

 

Unfortunately for him, some of the beer jumped out of the mug and onto Cartman. Scott slowly turns around to look at the beer-soaked Cartman. Cartman, in return, socks Scott in the jaw.

 

“No one bathes like Cartman, no one sings like Cartman.” Everyone in the bar starts to sing along.

 

“No one convinces the masses for plots like Cartman!” Scott mutters out while holding his jaw. However, the man is happy to see the old Cartman again.

 

“For there’s no one as burly or brawny.” Patty, Bebe, and Heidi sing out and sway in their booth. Cartman shows the three girls his muscles. Earning a high pitched squeal from the three.

 

“As you see I’ve got biceps for spare.” Cartman brags.

 

“Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny.” Scott walks up and stands beside Cartman.

 

“That’s right! It was done with my protein powder.” Cartman throws a wink to the girls.

 

“No one hits like Cartman, matches wits like Cartman.”

 

As everyone sings, Cartman spots an old man playing solitaire in the corner by himself. He walks over to the man and brushes the cards off the table. Everyone laughs along with him.

 

“In a darting match, no one throws like Cartman.” Scott sings as he throws a dart into the wall next to the dart board.

 

“I’m especially good at getting bullseyes!” Cartman throws the dart, hitting the center of it.

 

Everyone in the room sings out in excitement, “Twenty-five points for Cartman!”

 

“When I was a kid I ate four bags of poofs. Every morning to help me get large!” Cartman starts as he stands in front of the bar counter. He grabs a bag of Cheese Poofs someone was eating. “Now that I’m a man, I eat five bags of poofs. So I’m roughly the size of a barge!” Cartman scarfs down the poofs in the bag and hands the empty bag to Scott.

 

“No one wants wealth like Cartman, has health like Cartman.” Everyone sings and lifts their beer.

 

“Gaining the respect of the town like Cartman.” Scott sings as he follows Cartman back to the booth they were sitting at.

 

“I rule the town with my authoritah!”

 

“My, what a guy! Cartman!!!” Everyone in the bar chugs their beer at the ending.

 

However, all of that ends as soon as the doors of the bar slam open.

 

\-----------

 

The magical warped version of a car throws Ike from his seat. Ike lands on the ground and rolls. Ike groans in pain as he lifts his head to watch the car drive back to that forsaken castle. Ike looks around to see that he’s at the edge of the town. Since it’s late, Ike knows that everyone’s at the bar drinking. That’s the usual thing to do at South Park. Ike gets to his feet and runs to the bar.

 

Ike pushes himself to get to the doors of the bar. His coughing and sneezing don’t help. Once the doors are in arms reach, Ike slams them open.

 

“Ike?” Ike hears many people call his name.

 

“Please, you have to help,” Ike begs.

 

He drags himself over to the bartender, slamming his hands on the wooden surface.

 

“You’ve got to help.” Tears start to run down his face. “He’s got him locked in a dungeon!”

 

“Who?” The bartender asks.

 

“Kyle!”

 

“Woah, Woah, calm down there Ike. Who’s got Kyle locked in a dungeon?” Cartman walks up to the distressed boy.

 

“A- A Beast!” Ike faces Cartman.

 

Laughter fills the bar. Ike glares at everyone.

 

“Is it a big Beast?” A man sitting on a barstool next to Ike laughs.

 

“Huge.”

 

“With a long, ugly, snout?” Someone calls out to Ike.

 

“Fucking terrifying.”

 

“Sharp cruel fangs?”

 

“Yes, you idiots! Yes! Now, will you help me?”

 

“Alright Ike, we’ll help you out,” Cartman says.

 

Ike feels a surge of relief, but it’s gone just as fast. Cartman grabs Ike by the jacket and drags him over to the door. Scott runs over and holds the door open for Cartman. With one good push, Ike is thrown out of the bar. He lands on the snowy ground around him. Ike lifts his head and sees snow falling from the sky. Ike gets up and pushes himself to get back to the cottage. The boy cries all the way home.

 

\-----------

 

Kyle, somehow through his sobbing, hears a knock at the door. Not wanting to be rude, he wipes at the tears and goes over to the door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s Red, Kid.”

 

Confused, Kyle opens the door to see a red teapot, bright orange teacup, and cream and sugar cups. Kyle moves backwards to lit them in. Unfortunately for him, Kyle bumps into the wardrobe.

 

“Ah! Careful.” The brown wardrobe says.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Kyle mutters to everyone.

 

The objects stare at Kyle, surprised that he is not freaking out at the moment.

 

“You don’t seem too scared of us?” Tricia hops over to Kyle.

 

“I saw Beast talking to a candle holder earlier,” Kyle confesses.

 

Red rolls her eyes. “Of fucking course, Kenny was going to give us away.”

 

“Uhm, Stan doesn’t like being called a Beast.” The wardrobe confesses.

 

Kyle makes a mental note.

 

“What are all of your names? Mine’s Kyle.”

 

“I’m Red.” The teapot says.

 

“Tricia! Red’s my cousin.” The teacup exclaims.

 

“Rebecca.” The wardrobe mutters.

 

“Well, under this circumstance, it’s nice to meet you.” One can say Kyle’s a man of manners. His mom didn’t raise no mannerless son.

 

“Trix, let’s give Kyle some tea.”

 

Kyle watches as Red pours tea into Tricia. The silent creamer and sugar containers pour a little bit of what they contain into Tricia. Tricia hops over to Kyle or at least tries to, without spilling. Taking pity on the poor cup, Kyle goes over to her and picks her up. He takes a sip. It’s good. Kyle quickly downs the tea.

 

“That was brave of you, Kyle.” Red comments.

 

“Yeah, we all think so,” Rebecca adds.

 

“I lost my brother. He’s not going to survive out in the real world, alone. He needs someone. He’s only fifteen for Christ’s sake.” Kyle mourns.

 

“Cheer up, Kyle. Everything will work out in the end. I know it.” Tricia says.

 

Kyle smiles sadly at the teacup. “I hope so too, Tricia.”

 

“Well, time flies. We got to help get dinner ready. Let’s go Tricia.”

 

Tricia hops out of Kyle’s hand.

 

“Later Kyle!”

 

With that, it’s only Kyle and Rebecca in the room.

 

“Now, what are we going to dress you up in for dinner? Oh! Let's see what I got in my drawers.” Rebecca exclaims.

 

Rebecca opens the drawers, but moths fly out of them. Kyle never thought he would ever see a wardrobe be embarrassed.

 

“Ah! Here we go!” Rebecca says while she, somehow, holds out a pink dress.

 

Kyle looks at her, unamused.

 

“I’m not going to dinner.”

 

“Ah! But- But you have too.”

 

The two stop talking when they hear the door open.

 

“Ah, Hamburgers. Sorry for interrupting, but dinner is served.”

 

\------

 

Stan paces back and forth in front of one of his many fireplaces. Kenny and Red standing on the ledge above it.

 

“What’s taking so long?” Stan growls. “I told him to come down. Why isn’t he here yet?”

 

Kenny and Red jump back a bit at Stan snapping at them.

 

“Try to be patient, Stan. The Kid just lost his brother and his freedom all in one day.” Red points out.

 

“Stan, don’t you think that this boy could be the one to, I don’t know, break the spell?” Kenny asks hopefully.

 

“Of course I have!” Stan yells while getting into Kenny’s metallic face. “I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Good!” Kenny smiles. “So, you fall in love with him. He falls in love with you. And poof! The spell is broken.” Kenny says will making a show with his candle-hands. “We will be human again by midnight.”

 

“You know it’s not that easy, Kenny. For some of us, these things take time.” Red rolls her eyes at Kenny’s dramatic show.

 

“The rose has already begun to wilt.” Kenny exasperates.

 

“It’s no use.” Stan dejectedly says as he stares into the fire. “He’s so beautiful and I’m…” Stan trails off as he looks at his paw and sharp nails. “Well look at me!” He shouts while turning to Kenny and Red.

 

Kenny and Red share a look. Red sighs.

 

“Listen, Stan. You need to help him see past all of that.”

 

“How? I don’t even know how to do that?” Stan grunts.

 

A frustrated look takes over the red teapot’s face. She jumps off of the ledge, land expertly onto the floor.

 

“Well, you can start by making yourself look more presentable.” Red nudges him with her red snout. “Straighten up.”

 

Kenny snorts at that. Stan glares at the orange candle holder while straightening his back.

 

“Fuck off Kenny this is serious.” Red glares at him. She turns back to Stan. “Try to act like a gentleman.”

 

“Ah, yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing debonair smile,” Kenny says as he hops off of the ledge as well. Giving Stan and Red his nicest smile. “Come on. Show me the smile.”

 

Stan looks at Kenny with a little reluctance in his eyes. Stan smiles widely, baring all of his teeth at the two.

 

“Don’t try to scare the fuck out of him.” Red states bluntly.

 

“Impress him with your sharp wit.” Kenny smiles.

 

“But be gentle,” Red emphasizes.

 

“Shower him with compliments.” Kenny knowingly adds.

 

Stan looks back and forth between the two. He starts to get annoyed at the advice spewing out of their mouths.

 

“But be sincere.” Red points out.

 

“And above all…” Kenny trails off.

 

Now both Kenny and Red turn and face Stan.

 

“You must control your temper.” The two say simultaneously.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the door handle clicking could be heard throughout the room. The three turn to look at the door in anticipation.

 

“Look, here he is!” Kenny says in excitement.

 

Stan perks up as the door slowly opens. Butterflies fly through his stomach. Nervous about his upcoming interaction with the ginger-haired boy. However, all that comes crashing down as it was not Kyle that enters the room. But Butters.

 

“G-Good evening.” The golden clock stutters out.

 

Stan’s face falls. A deep frown taking place. A sense of betrayal replaces the butterfly feeling from earlier.

 

“Well? Where is he?” Stan impatiently growls out.

 

“Oh,” Butters starts to laugh nervously. “The boy. Yes- Uh- Well, actually, he is in the process of- Well, with the circumstances and how they are-” Butters gulps nervously and looks over at Kenny for support. “Oh, hamburgers. He- He’s not coming.”

 

\--------------------

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Kyle hears the scream echoes throughout the castle. He cringes at the anger it holds.

 

Not even a couple seconds later, a pounding is at the door.

 

“I thought I told you to come down for dinner.” The Beast growls.

 

Kyle glares at the door, “I’m not hungry.”

 

Kyle knows the answer is a bullshit one. But he refuses to see Stan.

 

“You come out or-or I’ll break down the door!” Stan yells.

 

Kyle flinches at the ferocity in his voice. Not wanting to back down, Kyle just sits up on the bed in a posture that screams confidence. However, that’s only his outward appearance. On the inside, Kyle’s shaken at the thought of Stan breaking down the door.

 

However, it didn’t happen. Instead, Kyle could hear muffled voices talking to Stan. Although, Kyle couldn’t hear a word they were saying.

 

“Will you come down for dinner?” Kyle hears Stan grumble from behind the door.

 

“No.” Kyle’s reply was firm.

 

“Can you please come down for dinner?” Kyle could swear that Stan sounds like he’s begging.

 

“No thank you.” Kyle wasn’t going to let up on his response. This beast just ripped his only family away from him. Kyle does not want to see him at all.

 

“You can’t stay in there forever.” Kyle hears Stan explode.

 

“Yes, I can,” Kyle yells back at the door.

 

“Fine. Then go ahead and starve!” Stan roars. “If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all.”

 

Kyle flinches back at the roar. He hears Stan stomp off and the slamming of the door. Soon after, he hears three voices talking outside the door.

 

“Well shit. That didn’t go well at all.” Kyle recognizes the voice. It’s Red’s.

 

“Kenny, can you stand watch of the door. We should inform Stan if something happens.” A voice Kyle doesn’t recognize says.

 

“Of course my precious Buttercup.” The voice Kyle knows that belongs to the candle holder says. “You can count on me, mon chair.”

 

He hears Buttercup laugh at the mispronunciation of ‘mon cher.’ Kyle sighs at the voices outside of his room.

 

“Kyle?” Rebecca nervously nears him. “Are you alright?”

 

“No. Not at all.”

 

Rebecca gives Kyle a look of concern.

 

“S-Stan’s not really that bad once you get to know him.” The brown wardrobe chuckles nervously. “W-Why don’t you give him a chance?”

 

Although Kyle doesn’t mean to give the wardrobe a cold glare, he can’t help it when she mentions Stan. He crosses his arms.

 

“I don’t want anything to do with him. He tore me away from my brother.” Kyle mutters at the end.

 

\------------

 

Unbeknownst to both of them that Stan was watching their interactions through the magical mirror that was gifted to him from the Enchantress.

 

“I’m just fooling myself. He’ll never see me as anything but a monster.”

 

Stan puts down the mirror next to the encased rose. Tears pool in his eyes as he grips the fur on his head.

 

“It’s hopeless.” The soft sorrowful words echo throughout the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	3. Be Our Fucking Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack
> 
>  
> 
> Be. Our. Guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon: Kenny can't pronounce French words well or he thinks he is saying them correctly even though he is not. 
> 
> Chair = cher

Kyle wakes up to the growl of his stomach. 

 

“Fuck.” He curses to himself. Thinking back that maybe he should have forced himself to have dinner with the owner of the mansion. 

 

Slowly, Kyle makes his way out of bed and over to the door. As quietly as possible, he opens it. He looks around the hallway. Making sure the coast is clear. He heads down the hallway in search of the kitchen. 

 

“Ken.” Kyle hears the unfamiliar voice from before moan out.

 

Kyle stops in his tracks. He whips his head around. He spots three light sources glowing from behind a large red curtain. 

 

“Oh, yes, Leopold.” A voice, that Kyle knows is the candle holders, replies.

 

The unfamiliar voice giggles, “Kenny stop.”

 

Kyle watches horrified as the candle holder and a golden clock walk out from behind the curtain. 

 

“Bad, Kenny, bad.” The golden clock says as the candle holder takes the clock’s hand and pulls the clock into a dip. Kyle turns his head away from the objects. A blush forming on his face from embarrassment. Realizing that the two haven’t seen him yet. Suddenly, there is a thud and Kyle turns back to see the golden clock on the floor, yet both pairs of eyes are staring at him.

 

Kyle stares right back. 

 

“Uh…” Kyle trails off. Feeling as awkward and uncomfortable as can be.

 

“Holy shit. You’re out of the room.” The candle holder says in shock.

 

“Yeah. I was hungry. Ah, sorry about walking in on you guys?” Kyle’s voice goes to a higher pitch at the end. Signaling it as a question. 

 

“I just hope you liked the show.” 

 

“Kenny.” The clock on the ground softly whines.

 

Kenny’s eyes widen and quickly helps up the golden clock. 

 

“Sorry about that Buttercup.” Kenny apologizes.

 

“It’s fine.” The clock returns.

 

Kyle watches as the two falls into their own world as they look into each other's eyes. Kyle rolls his eyes and clears his throat. 

 

“Uhm, yeah, sorry to interrupt again, but can you guys help me get to the kitchen?”

 

A happy smile plants itself on Kenny’s face, “Sure we can. I’m Kenny by the way.”

 

“My name’s Leopold. But you can call me Butters.” Butters says softly as he waves to Kyle.

 

“Well, I’m Kyle.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Kyle. Wish it was on better circumstances, but what can you do? Life sucks.” Kenny lifts his candles in a shrugging gesture. “Now, let’s get to that kitchen.”

 

Kenny starts to hop down the hallway, Kyle and Butters following closely behind. 

 

“Ah, Ken, shouldn’t we tell Stan?” Butters worried voice asks.

 

“Stan has a major stick up his ass right now. No way in hell he would let Kyle get something to eat.” Kenny eyes Butters playfully. “And we can’t have our guest go hungry, right Buttercup?”

 

“R-Right.”

 

With that, the three make their way to the kitchen. Kyle watches as the two hop their way down the stairs. He follows Butters and Kenny to large wooden doors. Kyle opens the door to see a feather duster talking to Red. 

 

“Greetings human,” Kyle gives the bright blue feather duster a look. “It is great to see you out and about. My name is Kevin.” Kevin bows by leaning the stick of the duster forward. 

 

“Hi. My name’s Kyle.” Kyle offers the polite duster. 

 

“We’re here to get Kyle some food. He was hungry.” Kenny announces. 

 

“Seriously?” Red asks. “Hear that everyone. The kid’s hungry.” The red teapot shouts to the whole kitchen.

 

Kyle watches in amazement as the silverware push open the cupboards and stand straight up. Suddenly, he can feel heat by his back. Kyle turns to see the stove of the oven blazing. 

 

“Oh hamburgers. Guys, remember what Stan said.” Butters says softly to the now busy kitchen. 

 

Kyle watches as Kenny swoops Butters into a hug.

 

“Don’t worry my little Buttercup. Everything will be alright.”

 

“Besides we can’t let Kyle die from hunger.” Red comments.

 

“I guess you both are right.” Butters mumbles out in defeat. 

 

Kenny smiles at Butters. He lets go of the clock and turns towards Kyle. 

 

“Right this way Kyle.” 

 

Kyle follows Kenny into a large dining room. Kyle marvels at the size. 

 

“Wow.” Kyle whispers in awe. 

 

Suddenly, the lights dim until the spotlight is on Kenny as he stands on the table. 

 

“Hey Kyle,” Kenny waves his candle light hands around. “It is with deep pride and greatest pleasure as we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax.” Kyle feels something hit the back of his knees, causing him to flop backwards into an awaiting chair. “Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner.” 

 

The spotlight moves from Kenny and onto a bunch of dishes. In the background a piano starts to play. Suddenly the spotlight is back on Kenny. He is by the end of the long table now. Dishes surrounding him.

 

“Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test.” Kenny says as he walks down the table. “Tie your napkin ‘round your neck dear boy and we’ll provide the rest.” Arms wrap around Kyle. He flinches for a second then realizes that the arms are the arms of the chair. The chair tries to wrap the napkin around Kyle’s neck but he takes it instead. He puts the napkin on his lap. 

 

“Soup du jour. Hot  hors d'oeuvres. Why we only live to serve.” Kenny says as he puts a plate of hors d'oeuvres in front of him. “Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes.” Kyle hesitates as he sticks his finger in the gray sustain and puts it in his mouth. His eyes widen at the taste. 

 

Kyle watches as Kenny gestures for Kyle to look at the display case. The doors the display case fly open and pink dishes roll out of the case and onto the table.

 

“They can sing. They can dance. After all, my man, this is France.” The silverware make the shape of the state’s shape. 

 

“This is South Park, Colorado actually.” Kyle corrects.

 

“What can I say? It rhymes.” Kenny shrugs with a laugh. He starts to sing again. “And the diner here is never second best.” Kenny waves his arms around even more. 

 

“Go on, unfold your menu.” Kenny stuffs an open menu in Kyle’s face. “Take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Yes, our guest. Be our guest. Beef ragout. Cheese souffle. Pie and pudding "en flambe"”

 

More pots and pans hop around the table. The come over to Kyle and he sticks a finger in each one. Trying to taste all of the flavors besides the beef one.

 

“We'll prepare and serve with flair. A culinary cabaret.” Kenny says as he goes up to the big punch bowl. Motioning for the silverware to start their aquatic dance. 

 

“You're alone. And you're scared. But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining. While the flatware's entertaining.”

 

Kyle watches in awe as Kenny -how he got into there is beyond Kyle- is shot out of the punch bowl. 

 

“We tell jokes. I do tricks. With my fellow candlesticks.”

 

Suddenly, mugs of beer appear before Kyle. They sing, “And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet.”

 

Since he was distracted by the beer, Kyle didn’t notice Kenny’s return to the table. He lifts up a beer as if he is saying cheers to Kyle.

 

“Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass. To be our guest.” Kyle watches as the mugs of beer dance around. “If you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest.”

 

Now in the center of the table is Butters who is standing as if he is a deer in headlights. 

 

“Life is so unnerving. For a servant who’s not serving.” Butters awkwardly smiles at Kyle. Kyle smiles back at the gold clock. He watches as Kenny comes up from behind the clock and wrap his candle holder arms around the Butters. 

 

“He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.” Kyle watches as Butters looks down at his hands in despair. Kenny, not having any of that, kisses Butters quickly. He tries to bring Butters closer to his candle holder body.

 

“Ah, those good old days when we were useful.” Salt rains down upon the two and Butters giggles at the antics. 

 

“Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting.” Kenny moves his arm and a squeaking sound can be heard. “Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills.” Butters stands in Kenny’s candle holder arms. The two take in the comfort of each other’s presence. 

 

“Most days we just lay around the castle. Flabby, fat and lazy.” Kenny grabs Butters’ arm and twirls him out of the hold Kenny had him in. Kenny lets go of Butters causing the golden clock to spin down the table. Butters takes it upon himself to spin back over to Kenny. Kenny grabs Butters and both of them stick one of their arms out at Kyle. “You walked in and oops-a-daisy!”

 

“It's a guest. It's a guest.” Kyle turns in his chair to look at the doorway that leads into the kitchen. He can hear Red sing in there. “Holy shit, we’ve been blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed.” 

 

Kyle leans in his seat to see yellow napkins flying all around Red

 

“With dessert, he'll want tea. And my boy that's fine with me.” Kyle watches as all the napkins go onto a try. He then looks back to Red to see her dancing with teacups. “While the cups do their soft-shoeing. I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm. Piping hot.”

 

Kyle can no longer see Red but can infer that she is on the stove. Kyle can hear her gasp but not from the stove’s heat. 

 

“Fucking hell, is that a spot?”

 

Kyle almost laughs at the disgust in her voice.

 

“Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do.”

 

Kyle watches as Red jumps back into view. The red teapot lands on the cart from earlier. The cart flies out of the kitchen and over to where Kyle is seated. 

 

“Is it one lump or two?” Kyle watches as the sugar pot drops one lump into his tea before he could answer. 

 

“For you, our guest.”

 

Tricia, the little chipped orange teacup from before, slides in his direction full of tea. Kyle smiles at her. He lifts her up and watches as vases hop down the table while ripping the petals from the flowers at the top of their heads. Kyle watches, as he’s taking a sip of tea, as one of the gray vases hops over to him. The vase holds out a pink flower. Kyle looks at the flower with hesitation for a moment but then takes the flower. Kyle sniffs the flower than smiles at the retreating figure of the vase. 

 

“He's our guest. He's our guest. He's our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest.” A line of feather dusters come down the table with Kevin in the lead. Sweeping up all the flower petals. 

 

“It's ten years since we had anybody here. And we're obsessed. With your meal. With your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candle light’s still glowing. Let us help you. We'll keep going.” The dishes and cups sing as they do an elaborate dance. 

 

A pink spotlight is, once again, on Kenny. He has his match in hand. 

 

“Course. By. Course.” Kenny kicks the base of his candleholder body out. Cream containers dance behind him. “One by one. 'Til you shout, enough, I'm done.”

 

Kyle looks at the view in amazement as Kenny and the other dancers stand on top of large cakes. His eyes widen even more as the large chandelier is revealed with forks dancing on top of it. 

 

“Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up.”

 

Plates with food on them dance in front of him and Kyle can’t help but sway along to the catchy tune. 

 

“Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Please, be our guest!”

 

Champagne shoots out of the bottles. Kenny slides down the table to where Kyle is. He grabs Butters, who was waiting for Kenny, and the two strikes a pose.

 

Kyle watches as all eyes look at him, waiting for his response. He smiles at everyone and clasps.

 

“Holy shit. That was amazing.”

 

“Thank you, Kyle.” Butters beams. “Everyone did great!”

 

Kevin walks down the table with Red in tow. 

 

“Thanks, Kyle. That really means a lot to us. We haven’t done that in a while, huh Red?”

 

“Been too long.” Red agrees.

 

“I really enjoyed the show.” 

 

Kyle hears Butters yawn and looks over at the timekeeper.

 

“Oh hamburgers, Kyle. It’s past bedtime.”

 

“Are you kidding? I can’t sleep now. This is the first time I’ve ever in an enchanted castle.”

 

Kyle watches as Kenny, Butters, Red, and Kevin’s faces turn into shock than a fake smile flashes onto their faces. Kenny and Kevin nervously laugh while Butters repeats ‘oh hamburgers.’ Red just says nothing.

 

“What do you mean? This castle isn’t enchanted. Who said anything about this castle being enchanted?” Kenny just goes back to laughing nervously. 

 

Kyle just stares at the group of four with a deadpan look. 

 

“I figured it out myself.” Kyle smiles smugly. “I’d like to look around. Is that okay?”

 

Kyle watches as Kenny's eyes the other three quickly. Kenny than dramatically bows.

 

“We can give you a tour.”

 

“Are you sure about that Ken?”

 

“Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?”

 

\----------------

 

The group walks down a long hallway. One filled with knights armor. As they walk, Kyle can hear the rusted squeaks of the armors’ heads move. Kevin and Red talk about the history of the castle, but Kyle isn’t paying any attention. Once again, he is admiring the beautiful architect of the castle. 

 

Once out of the hallway, Kyle spots a large, red-carpeted, staircase. Kyle, being the ever curious one, walks over to it. He inspects the intricate design on the handrail. 

 

“Kyle!” various voices shout at once.

 

As Kyle is stepping on the staircase Kenny, Butters, Kevin, Red, and even the footrest dog cut off Kyle’s path. Blocking him from going any further.

 

“What’s up there?” Kyle eyes the group suspiciously.  

 

“Nothing. Nothing interesting at all. Dirt, dust, junk everywhere. Isn’t that right Kenny?” Kevin says while nudging the rusted orange candle holder. Now, Kyle’s interest is at a peak. 

 

“Right. Yup. Of course.” Kenny says while nodding. 

 

Kyle crosses his arms while raising an eyebrow at the two. 

 

“Let me take a guess. That’s the West Wing.” Kyle points up the staircase. 

 

“Nice going Stoley.” Kenny says as he rests his metal arms on his imaginary hips. 

 

“Fuck off Kenny.” Red glares at Kenny. “He didn’t mean to give it away. Plus the kids smart.”

 

“Thanks, Red,” Kyle says, however his gaze never leaves the top of the staircase. “I wonder what he’s hiding up there,” Kyle mumbles out. 

 

“Hiding?” Butters squeaks out. “Stanley isn’t hiding anything.”

 

Kyle rolls his eyes at the comment. He moves to pass the group. Trying to further escalate the stairs. 

 

“Then it wouldn’t be forbidden-” Kyle cuts himself off as the group jumps in front of his feet again. He nearly trips over them. 

 

“Ah- Why- Gah- Wh- Why don’t we see something else.” Butters stumbles over his words all the while rubbing his hands together in a nervous motion.

 

“Maybe later.” Kyle moves up the stairs again, but the group stops him once more. 

 

Kyle is starting to feel irritated at the repetitive game they are playing. 

 

“The gardens! Or the- the library? Perhaps.” Kevin offers. 

 

An idea hits Kyle’s mind.

 

“A library?” Kyle exclaims. “You have a library?”

 

“Yup. With books.” Kenny offers.

 

“Kenny, you idiot.” Kyle hears Red mumble. 

 

“Mountains of books!” Kenny exclaims this time. Hopping down the staircase with everyone else in tow. 

 

The group offers many different words to describe the number of books that are in the library. As the group starts to walk off, Kyle silently turns around. He almost feels bad for playing the group. Kyle waits a second. He listens to the voices getting farther away. He turns back to the staircase and climbs it. 

 

\----------

 

At the top of the staircase, statues and artworks galore. Some broken while others lay on the ground. Trying to think nothing of the ominous scene, Kyle continues to walk. As he walks, he passes a broken mirror. He gulps slightly at the nervous feeling creeping within his chest. He continues over to the large set of doors. Kyle reaches out to touch the golden door handles that look like a beast. However, he hesitates. The feeling of fear crawling in his stomach. It doesn’t help that the hallway is dark as well. He looks at the beast door handle and inspects it. He finds a resemblance between Stan and the handle. At the thought of Stan, Kyle is reminded of his mission. He steels himself and grabs the horn of the beast. He pulls the large door open with a creak. 

 

Kyle’s eyes widen as he takes in the room. Red ripped curtains everywhere. Paintings shredded either on the walls or on the floor. Furniture and decor scattered everywhere. 

 

“Woah,” Kyle whispers. 

 

He steps into the room, leaving the door open behind him so light can enter the room as well. He moves some cloth, hanging from the ceiling, out of his way. Kyle turns every-which-way to inspect the room. But by doing this, he knocks into a table. Quickly grabbing the table in front of him, Kyle brings it back onto all fours. He sighs in relief. Kyle turns around and goes back to inspecting the room. He looks at the wall and gasps as two life-like blue eyes stare at him. 

 

Recognizing that those eyes are just a painting, Kyle can’t help but be drawn to them. He takes in those deep blue color. A color like nothing Kyle has ever seen before. He walks closer to the painting. He sees the person in the painting has raven black hair. Kyle grabs the bottom portion of the painting and slowly brings it up. However, a glow of red catches his attention. He drops the painting and moves over to the source of the glow. 

 

He finds that the glow is coming from a rose encased in glass.

 

Kyle studies the rose for a bit. Fascinated by how the rose is floating and glowing. He reaches for the glass cover and slowly takes it off. He places it on the ground. Kyle’s eyes never leaving the rose for a moment. He looks at the sparkles coming from the rose. He lifts his hand and slowly slides it over to touch one of the sparkles coming from the enchanted flower. 

 

However, a looming shadow falls over Kyle. He gasps as he looks up to see Stan whip around at the noise. Kyle can see Stan’s nostrils flare in anger. Kyle backs up as Stan lunges from his position. He watches as Stan quickly grabs the glass cover and places it back over the rose. In a protective embrace, Stan turns and glares at Kyle. Kyle brings his hands to his chest. Ready to protect himself if the need arises. 

 

“Why did you come here?” Stan’s low voice growls. 

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Kyle says. Not knowing what else to say to calm the beast. 

 

“I warned you never to come here.” Stan yells, baring his large fangs. 

 

“I didn’t mean any harm.” Kyle places himself behind a table. Backing up to the door. 

 

“Do you realize what you could have done?” Stan rages. He slams his clawed hand into the edge of a table. Smashing it with ease. 

 

Kyle backs up into a dresser. He curses in his head.

 

“You need to stop.” Kyle shouts back at the raven-haired beast.

 

“Get out!” 

 

Kyle’s eyes widen as a sharp claw tries to slash at Kyle. Kyle jumps out of the way. He looks back to see the dresser destroyed. Paling at the thought of that dresser being him, Kyle runs. He takes off down the dark light hallway. Hearing Stan roar in rage. 

 

\--------

 

What Kyle doesn’t know is that Stan is looking at Kyle retreating figure through the door. Stan’s eyes widen as he realizes what he has done. With a shaky hand, he places it over his eyes. Stan hunches over. Regret filling the poor beast. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella   
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel   
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	4. How Lucky We Are To Be Alive Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

As Kyle runs down the staircase, he spots a dark green cloak and grabs it. At the end of the staircase, Kyle sees Kenny and Butters. Taking in a gulp of air Kyle rushes past them.

 

“Where are you going?” Kenny’s worried filled voice calls out to Kyle.

 

“Promise or no promise,” Kyle says as he lays his on the handle of the front door. “I can’t stay here another minute.” Kyle pulls the door open. Letting the snow from the raging blizzard outside into the castle.

 

“No, wait. Please. Please wait.” Butters begs.

 

Kyle looks at the two with tears pooling in his eyes. He walks out the door, slams the door shut behind him, and runs.

 

He runs to the gate of the castle and rips it open. He runs into the woods. He runs against the freezing winds and the snow storm. He keeps one hand on his hat to make sure it does not blow away. Kyle runs until he trips on a root of a tree. He falls to the snow-filled ground below. He groans out and moves to his knees. But stops every movement as he hears growling around him. Kyle slowly moves his head to look up from the snow. He comes face to face with a wolf.

 

Not one wolf but wolves. A pack of them surround Kyle. Kyle thinks back to the tracks of wolf prints that were following Ike to the castle. Kyle curses. The wolves start to slowly close in on Kyle.

 

Eyes flashing everywhere, Kyle sees a large, thick, stick just a little of to the side. He slowly reaches out for the stick but is just a little too short. He slowly nudges his body to the side. He never lets the wolf in front of him out of his sight. He feels his cold hands touch the stick. He looks over quickly to make sure his numb turn hand actually grasp it. Kyle whips his head back to the wolves to see the one in front of him growl and bare its teeth. The wolf lunges at him and Kyle swings the stick like a club. Smashing it against the head of the wolf. The wolf falls to the side. It barks out to its pack and the pack, in turn, start to attack. One grabs Kyle’s cloak and pulls backward. Almost choking Kyle. Another grabs onto Kyle’s pant’s leg. Kyle tries to kick that wolf off, but Kyle’s heart starts to race even more as the wolves start snapping at him. Kyle watches as one starts to leap at him. He closes his eyes and shields his face, scared out of his mind.

 

However, the wolf never makes it to Kyle. A loud, angry growl makes Kyle’s eyes snap open. Kyle sees Stan standing next to him holding a wolf. He watches as Stan throws the wolf off to the side and hunches over Kyle protectively. With wide and startled eyes, Kyle looks at the raven-haired beast above him. Marveling at Stan protecting him even after everything that had happened.

 

Kyle watches as the wolves step closer. They bare their teeth and Stan bares his. With another step closer, Stan lunges at them. Slashing his claws around at the pack widely. The wolves have the upper hand with their numbers and take advantage of that. While one distracts Stan the others jump onto him. Slashing their claws and biting down Stan’s raven fur. Kyle watches in horror as one wolf clamps down onto Stan’s shoulder. Stan swipes away the wolves in defense. He grabs the one on his shoulder and rips the wolf off. Stan glares at the wolf then throws it into a tree. Seeing their alpha wolf defeated, the wolves start to retreat.

 

“Stan?” Kyle says softly as sees the beast breathing heavily.

 

Stan turns to look at Kyle and Kyle quickly spots the remorse playing over Stan’s features. Kyle takes a step towards Stan. However, Stan drops to the ground.

 

“Stan!”

 

Kyle gets up from his spot on the snowy ground. Regardless of his numbing legs, he runs over to Stan. He drops to his knees next to Stan. A strong gust of air hits the two. Kyle takes off the cloak and wraps it around the large claw mark wound on Stan’s right arm.

 

“Idiot. Why did you help me?” Kyle mutters to the unconscious beast.

 

Kyle takes Stan’s good arm and wraps it around his neck. He places his other arm around Stan’s body. Kyle tries his best to lift Stan to his feet but his body is weak underneath Stan’s weight. Kyle falls to the ground. Groaning in pain, Kyle crawls out from under Stan’s arm.

 

“Ugh. New tactic.”

 

Kyle moves and seats beside Stan’s head. He pokes Stan in the face.

 

“Stan. Wake up.” Kyle says softly as he leans into the beast’s ear.

 

No response comes. The storm sends another gust of bitterly cold air. Kyle shivers. He looks at Stan’s unconscious body. Kyle knows no one, not even a beast, should be unconscious in this cold.

 

“Dammit, Stan. You need to get up right now. Stan!” Kyle yells and starts to shake the beast.

 

“Huh?” Stan growls out a noise.

 

“Stan? Stan. Good, you’re up.”

 

“Kyle?” Stan slurs his name.

 

“How do you know my name? I don’t remember giving it to you.”

 

“Heard...When your brother called out your name.” Kyle can see it in Stan’s eyes. He’s becoming more aware of everything. “How do you know mine?”

 

“Rebecca told me. Hey, listen up okay. I need you to try and stand, alright? I’ll help you back to the castle. I just need you to stand.” Kyle says as he brings Stan’s arm around his shoulders again. Kyle puts his free arm around Stan’s furry waist.

 

Kyle feels Stan lean onto him. ‘Heavy,’ is Kyle’s first thought. However, he shakes it from his mind. Kyle takes a step and looks down to see Stan trying to walk along with him. Kyle takes it slowly so Stan can get used to walking. They start to walk towards the castle. Taking slow strides. The wind blows strongly against the two. Kyle shivers and almost sneezes from the cold. He looks back down to Stan who seems to not be affected by the cold weather. Kyle looks back at the path and continues.

 

For what seems like forever, the two finally get out of the forest. Kyle sighs in relief as he sees the castle several yards away. With each step closer, Kyle feels more relief envelop him. That is, until his footing slips. Stan and himself crash to the ground. Kyle groans out in pain as the large body of Stan falls onto him. Kyle lays there for a second to regain his breath. Once he has his breath back, Kyle squirms out of his spot under Stan. Kyle wastes no time in regaining his composure. He grabs Stan’s furry arm and wraps it around his shoulders once more.

 

“Stan! Come on! I need you to work with me!” Kyle shouts above the roaring winter storm.

 

Kyle hears Stan groan- more like a growl- out. He watches as Stan shifts himself to his knees and, slowly, back onto his feet. Kyle silently thanks Stan for having the strength to get back up. With that, Kyle basically drags Stan over to the gate of the castle. Since the gate is already opened, Kyle and Stan walk right through. They make the long track to the castle door. Kyle pulls the door open and the two of them walk inside. Kyle closes the door behind him. As soon as they are cut off from the winter weather, Kyle drops Stan and then process to collapse to the ground. Kyle pants for a minute. Regaining his composure.

 

“Help! Someone help us!” Kyle yells into the castle.

 

Kyle stays on the ground, shaking from the cold. He curls into himself, trying to conserve the warmth in his body. He doesn’t notice the sound of hopping. He closes his eyes to focus on trying to get warmth.

 

“Holy shit! Butters get everyone to the foyer, now!” Kyle hears Kenny shout through his numbing ears.

 

He hears the sound of hopping come closer to him.

 

“Kyle? Kyle are you okay? You’re turning blue.” Kenny’s soft voice barely reaches Kyle’s ears.

 

“Stan. Check Stan first. He’s hurt.” Kyle tries to tell Kenny, but the chattering of his teeth make it hard for the candle holder to understand.

 

“Where was your cloak? I saw you leave with a cloak.”

 

“Stan needed it. Wounds. He got hurt. Protecting me.” Kyle tries not to chatter out.

 

“Stupid kids.” Kyle hears Kenny mumble.

 

Kyle then feels small warmth by his back. His brain comes to the conclusion that Kenny is using his candles to try and warm parts of him up.

 

“Oh my god.” Red’s faint whisper startles Kyle from the silence that loomed over Kenny and himself.

 

“Red, go get some blankets for Kyle. I’ll get the fire started. Ask someone to start running a hot bath for Kyle.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Everyone else, help me move Kyle and Stan.”

 

Kyle feels himself being pushed and pulled. This happens for a bit until the feeling stops. Suddenly, a loud burst of fire goes off right next to him. Kyle bathes in the heat. Slowly opening his eyes, Kyle sees that they moved him from the entrance to the sitting room. He turns his head to the side a smiles a bit at the sight of a large fire. Kyle closes his eyes and melts in the warmth the fire brings. He feels a blanket being placed on him. Kyle grabs the blanket and entangles himself in it. Making himself a cocoon.

 

“Shit Stan. What the fuck did you get yourself into?” Kyle hears Kenny ask the beast.

 

“Ken, look at these claw marks.” Butters’ voice is full of concern. Kyle’s guessing Butters took off his cloak.  

 

“Stan. Stan, wake up.” Kenny tries to wake the beast.

 

“Fuck. I’ll go get some hot water to clean the wound.” Red’s voice tells the others. Kyle didn’t even notice her return. Too busy soaking up the heat.

 

“Alright. We’ll try and see if we can find more wounds.” Kenny tells Red. The sound of a door opening and closing creates a silence.

 

Kyle shifts and turns around. Back now facing the burning embers. His eyes slowly open. In front of him is Stan’s unconscious monstrous form slumped in a chair. The light from the flames dances upon the raven fur. Painting the details of Stan that Kyle never noticed before. Actually, this is the first time Kyle gets to properly look at Stan. He notices first how peaceful the sleeping beast looks. The anger from before is wiped away by a restful, tranquil face. The next detail that Kyle sees is that Stan’s fur isn’t all raven. What looks like to be eyebrows and the fur by the nose is a light gray. He wonders if the raven fur feels soft or silky. Kyle notices the dark gray twisted horns and the small ears by them. He notices the pearly white fangs sticking out of Stan’s bottom jaw. The light from the embers reflects upon the pearly whites. Coating the fangs with reds, yellows, and oranges.

 

Kyle’s eyes float downwards. The first thing that catches Kyle’s attention is the large claw marks tracing across Stan’s right arm. The dried blood from the wound stains the fur around it. Making the raven fur look darker. Kyle feels guilty at the sight. Stan got the injury protecting him. Stan’s hurt because of him.

 

The door suddenly slams open. Breaking Kyle out of his observations. A cart with Red and a golden bowl, with a washcloth hanging from the side, zooms into the room and parks itself next to Stan. Red looks over to Kyle to see him ‘awake.’

 

“Ah, Kyle, you’re up.” Red comments. While Kenny and Butters cheer his name.

 

“Never fell asleep,” Kyle mumbles back.

 

“Well, you should’ve.” Red scolds. “Regardless if you slept or not, the bath is ready. You should get yourself warmed up.”

 

Kyle turns his head to look back at Stan. His eyes soften at the injured beast.

 

“No, I’ll stay.”

 

“But Kyle-” Kenny tries to reason but is quickly cut off by Kyle.

 

“You guys need someone to wash his wounds out, right? Please, let me do it.”

 

Red, Kenny, and Butters study Kyle. He can feel their eyes roam over him. He wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 

“Alright.” It was Red that broke the silence. “You can help but right after you take that bath. I’m not having you get fucking frostbite.”

 

Kyle smiles softly at Red’s concern, “Thanks Red.”

 

Red nods back at Kyle then turn to Kenny and Butters.

 

“One of you have to wake him up.”

 

“Why can’t you do it?” Kenny whines.

 

“Cause I have hot fucking water inside of me right now that needs to go in that fucking bowl. Stop being a little bitch and do it, Kenny.”

 

Kenny sputters dramatically at her words, “Why I never. How could you dare call me a little bitch in front of our guest.”

 

“Because your back here talking me while Butters is waking him up.” Red points her spot behind Kenny and over to where Butters is shaking Stan awake.

 

Kyle chuckles lightly at the scene. Deciding that it is finally time to move, he stands up and his legs feel like lead. He ignores the numb the heavy feeling in his legs in favor of grabbing Red’s handle. He tips Red slightly and she pours out the hot water. Little puffs of steam rise from the bowl of water. Kyle puts Red down and moves to grab the small washcloth with both hands. He dips the washcloth into the bowl. Making sure the cloth is fully soaked, he then brings it out. He squeezes the cloth tight, letting the excess water spill back into the bowl. The hot water feeling good on his hands.

 

Suddenly, Kyle hears a rumble and looks up. There Stan is, awake and licking his wound. Kyle can only assume the rumble came from the beast in front of him.

 

“Here now,” Kyle says as he shuffles on his knees closer to Stan. “Don’t do that.”

 

Stan growls at Kyle as the ginger-haired boy tries to get closer to the wound. Kyle watches as Stan brings his injured arm to his furry chest and turns away from Kyle. Protecting his injury. Kyle hears the clanking of the objects behind him as they move away.

 

“Just. Hold. Still.” Kyle seethes as he tries to put the wet cloth on Stan’s wounds. However, Stan moves his injured arm away from Kyle each time. Making Kyle miss his mark.

 

One Kyle’s fourth attempt, he throws his arm out precisely. Placing the cloth on Stan’s wound. Stan roars out in pain. Kyle absentmindedly notes that everyone behind him runs away. However, Kyle has no time to think about it as Stan stick’s his beastly face a little too close for Kyle’s comfort.

 

“That hurts!” Stan roars into Kyle’s face. Making the flaps of Kyle’s ushanka.

 

Stan’s comment irks Kyle. Not backing down, Kyle gets into Stan’s own face, “If you hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

 

Stan gets closer to Kyle’s face, showing his pearly white fangs, “If you hadn’t run away this wouldn’t have happened.” Stan blames.

 

Kyle gets ever closer to Stan’s face within the heat of the moment.

 

“If you hadn’t fucking scared me. I wouldn’t have ran away.” Kyle yells.

 

Kyle watches as Stan opens his mouth to blame Kyle. However, Kyle watches in satisfaction as Stan comes up with nothing. Feeling the sigh of frustration on his face, Kyle finally realizes just how close the two have gotten to each other. Kyle can feel Stan’s hot breath escape between the fangs in his mouth. He notices the way Stan’s nose twitches unconsciously, almost in a cute manner. Kyle’s eyes make their way up to Stan’s. He meets those wide ocean blue eyes. Kyle’s own viridescent eyes widen when he realizes that Stan himself is observing him. Both Kyle and Stan pull away from each other.

 

“W-Well,” Stan stutters out. “You shouldn’t have been in the West Wing.”

 

“Well, you should learn how to control your temper.” Kyle fires back, but with less heat from before the awkward stare down.

 

At that comment, Stan resigns and sticks his arm out for Kyle. Kyle understands the gesture and generally takes Stan’s arm in his left hand. He lifts his right hand and hovers it above the wound.

 

“Hold still. This might sting a little.”

 

Kyle puts the cloth on the wound and slightly applies pressure. Kyle watches as Stan whips his head away and growls. Kyle feels guilt start to rear its ugly head as he sees Stan in pain. The beast did have a point from earlier. This was all Kyle’s fault.

 

“By the way.” Kyle starts. “Thank you for earlier. You know, saving my life.”

 

Kyle watches as Stan turns his head back to Kyle. He stares at Kyle for a bit before a slight curve of the mouth takes place.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Kyle continues to address the wound.

 

\---------------------

  


Meanwhile, in Skeeter’s Wine Bar, Damien throws Cartman a frown.

 

“I don’t usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but you said you can make it worth my wild.”

 

Cartman pushes a suitcase in across the table.

 

“Twenty thousand. Just like you asked.” Cartman informs the man dressed in all black in front of him.

 

Damien opens the suitcase and inspects the money, “I’m listening.”

 

“It’s like this,” Cartman leans closer to Damien. Not wanting any of the other bar attendees to know what he is plotting. “I’ve got my heart set on marrying Kahl but he needs a little persuasion.”

 

“He turned Cartman down flat,” Scott informs from his seat in the booth besides Cartman. Cartman, in return, smacks Scott on the back of his head.

 

“Everyone knows his brother's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle.” Cartman makes air quotes when he says beast.

 

“Ike is harmless,” Damien informs with his ever so present solemn face.

 

“The point is,” Cartman’s eyes light up and his grin turns downright evil. “Kahl would do anything to keep his brother from being locked up.”

 

“Yeah! Even marry him.” Scott tries to help Damien understand the plan. Cartman threatens to hit Scott again.

 

“So,” Damien clasps his hands together. “You want me to throw his brother into the asylum unless he agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable.”

 

Cartman and Scott look at Damien with worry that their plan has failed. However, Damien just smiles wickedly. Cartman can see in Damien’s eyes the unstable mind behind the man.

 

“I love it.”

 

\---------------------------

 

Ike rushes over to the sports closest.

 

“If no one will help me, I’ll go back alone,” Ike says as he grabs his old hockey stick and a couple of hockey pucks from a bucket in the floor. He slams the pucks into his open green bag. “I don’t care what it takes. I’m getting Kyle back.”

 

Ike hurries over to the kitchen and grabs some granola bars. He stuffs the bars in his bag. The boy hacks out a cough before he hurries over to the resident junk drawer and grabs a red flashlight. Ike turns it on and is happy to find it working. He quickly shuffles over to the door and puts on his red coat and Canadian Mountie hat. He opens the cottage door, steps out of the house, and slams the door behind him. Ike goes back to the shed and takes out his bike. Closing the shed door then hopping on his bike, Ike takes off towards the road with all the determination in the world.

\-----------------

 

Unbeknownst to Ike, Damien drives up to the wooden cottage. Cartman and Scott step out of the black sleek car and make their way towards the cottage. They climb the short steps and try to knock on the door. They wait for a second or two before Cartman’s patience runs out and he takes the nob and slams the door open.

 

“Kahl? Canadian Jew?”

 

Cartman only receives silence in response.

 

“Oh well. Guess it’s not going to work after all.” Scott laughs nervously.

 

“They have to come back sometime.” Cartman grabs Scott by the front of his puke green coat. The much larger man pulls Scott out of the house and down the stairs. “When they do, we’ll be ready for them. Scott, don’t move from this spot.” Cartman pushes Scott into a large pile of snow that is next to the cottage stairs. Scott lifts his head from the snow pile. “Until Kahl and his jew brother come home.”

 

Cartman walks away from Scott and towards Damien’s car. All the while Scott tries to refute the command. Cartman gets into the car and the car drives away. Leaving Scott shivering in a pile of snow.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	5. “Yo, this One’s mine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

Kyle walks through the courtyard (In different clothes than his usual attire. Rebecca refused for him to leave his room without changing from his usual ones. She gave him a bright green coat and beige bottoms. However, Kyle refused for her to take his ushanka) with Sparkle. The energetic footstool runs circles around Kyle as he walks. Kyle can not help but laugh as the footstool barks and jumps at Kyle’s leg. Kyle bends down and rubs the velvet top of the footstool. Kyle watches as Sparky revels in Kyle’s touch. So much that the minute Kyle takes his hand away Sparky runs and jumps up. Kyle reaches out and catches the footstool. He can not help but laugh as Sparky flings its tassels along Kyle’s cheek.

 

\-----------------

 

All the while, Stan watches from a balcony high above the courtyard. A royal blue cloak covers his raven fur. He looks down at the arm Kyle bandaged then at the scene with a sense of longing. Something swirls in his stomach as he watches his best friend play with Kyle. The emotion is not new. He has felt it a couple of times before. For his mother, for Sparky, and for the beautiful form of the enchantress. However, this passion, this strength of the emotion is in fact new.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone this way before.” Stan’s eyes widen at hearing his own words. Realizing the truth in them he smiles softly. “I want to do something for him. But what?” Stan turns to Kenny, who is standing next to him.

 

“It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his interest.” Kenny taps the metal part of his arm to the metal rim of his neck. “Wait a minute.”

 

Kenny smiles as an idea starts to form.

 

\------------------------

 

“Kyle there’s something I want to show you.” Kyle watches as Stan smiles down at him.

 

After playing in the courtyard with Sparky. Red found Kyle and told him that Stan is waiting for Kyle. Quickly, Red lead Kyle to where Stan was. Kyle walked over to Stan while Red hopped away. A little nervous as to why Stan wanted to have Kyle meet him in front of a door.

 

Now, Kyle watches as Stan bends forward and slightly opens the door. Kyle, being ever so curious, leans forward as well. Trying to take a peek into the room. Stan catches Kyle’s attempt and quickly shuts the door.

 

“But first, you have to close your eyes,” Stan speaks softly. Kyle likes the new change of tone Stan has for him.

 

Kyle raises an eyebrow at Stan.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Stan laughs nervously.

 

Kyle rolls his eyes playfully at the beast but closes them. He can feel the air move in front of him move up and down frantically and knows Stan is testing to see if his eyes are shut. _‘Idiot,’_ Kyle calls Stan in his head with much more affection than anticipated. Before Kyle can question himself, a loud _creak_ breaks Kyle from his thoughts. He almost opens his eyes at the noise.

 

Suddenly, large paws gently take Kyle’s hands. He can feel the large sharp nails lightly grip his hand. Not breaking any of his skin. He can feel the paws softly pull on his hands. Kyle starts to walk in the motion the paws pull him. Fully trusting Stan on the direction he takes him.

 

“Can I open them?” Kyle asks.

 

“No, not yet.” Stan’s voice is lighter than before. As if excitement resides in his tone. Kyle can feel himself smile lightly. He really likes how the new Stan talks.

 

Kyle feels Stan pull Kyle into a stop. The paws let go of Kyle. The ginger-haired boy has to stop himself from making a noise of disapproval. What can he say, Stan’s paws are really soft.

 

“Wait here.” Kyle’s heart flutters slightly at the giddy, childlike tone in Stan’s voice.

 

Kyle hears the noises of nails against the wooden floor. Something Kyle has become accustomed too ever since he started living at the castle.

 

Sounds of curtains being pulled and pushed away make it to Kyle’s ears. Sunlight dances upon Kyle’s closed eyelids. Now he really wants to open his eyes.

 

“Now can I open them?”

 

“Alright.” Stan’s whispers in Kyle’s ear. “Now.”

 

Kyle opens his eyes and gasps. His jaw drops at the scene. Shelves upon shelves of books as far as Kyle’s eyes can see. Kyle cranes his head upwards to see that the bookshelves extend up to the ceiling.

 

“I- I can’t believe it.” Kyle breathes out. “I’ve never seen so many books in all my life.”

 

“You like it?” Stan’s voice wavers and is very uneasy. However, Kyle does not catch it due to still being awestruck at the castle’s library.

 

“I fucking love it.” Kyle twirls around to look at the other side of the room.

 

“Then it’s yours.”

 

Kyle spins around to look Stan straight in the face.

 

“Really? This- This is mine?” Kyle questions. Ever since his parents died, he is not used to having things as magnificent as a library like this be his.

 

“Yeah, it’s yours.” Kyle hears the unwavering resolve in Stan’s voice. He can see it in Stan’s eyes too. Not wanting to put up a fight (Or really want Stan to change his mind), he agrees.

 

“Thank you. It’s- It’s wonderful.” Kyle reaches for Stan’s paws and gives them a squeeze. As Kyle moves to take his hands away, Stan moves and grips his. Kyle looks down at Stan holding his hands then back up at Stan.

 

“I- I like your hands,” Stan says awkwardly and nervously. Kyle can tell through the slight voice crack he has.

 

“I like your paws too. There soft.” Kyle grins up at Stan.

 

\-------------------

 

Kevin, Red, Butters, Kenny, and Tricia all watch from the open door of the library as the two in the room holding hands.

 

“Would you look at that,” Red says smugly. Knowing full well the relationship that is blossoming between Stan and Kyle.

 

“I knew it would work.” Kenny cheers and kisses Butters in his excitement. The poor clock reduces into an embarrassing mess.

 

“What?” Tricia says as she tries to peek her way into looking at the scene. “What worked?”

 

Butters tries to mumble the answer but Kenny nudges him to keep going. Tricia hops up to Kevin and Red.

 

“Isn’t this exciting?” Kevin bends down to Red. Red smiles up to the lean feather duster and blows him a kiss.

 

“I didn’t see anything,” Tricia whines breaking the moment between Red and Kevin.

 

Red scoffs, “Come along Trix. There are chores that gotta get down.”

 

Tricia groans out. She turns and hops down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. Kevin laughs slightly at the scene.

 

“You’re acting like her mother,” Kevin comments as the two follow slightly behind Tricia.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Red’s reply does not match the smile on her face.

 

\------------------------

 

It is a new day and both Kyle and Stan sit at a long breakfast table. Both at the heads of the table. Stan in a green cloak with a white blouse underneath and black pants while Kyle is forced to wear a pink cloak, pink blouse, black pants, and the ever so present green ushanka. Kyle smiles inwardly. Thankful that he did not have to wear the pink dress Rebecca wants him to wear.

 

Kyle watches in amusement as the creamer and sugar containers work on mixing up his morning breakfast. They pass him his bowl of cereal and Kyle smiles at them in thanks. He takes his spoon and dips it into the bowl. He brings the spoon out of the bowl and into his mouth. He swallows the cereal and smiles approving at the two containers. Kyle looks up to see how Stan is enjoying his morning breakfast.

 

However, Kyle regrets looking when he sees Stan stuff his face into the bowl. A lot of the cereal flies out and lands on the table or floor. Kyle cringes and gasps at the mess. Stan must of heard the gasp from Kyle because he looks up from the bowl. Cheeks filled to the brim with food.

 

Kyle watches as Stan looks at him with wide blue eyes. Kyle, however, can no longer keep looking at Stan with food covering the majority of his face. He glances away.

 

A lot of shuffling can be heard and Kyle takes a peek over at Stan. He sees Stan’s face mostly clean. A soft cling comes from the table and Kyle looks down to see Tricia motioning for Stan to use a spoon. Kyle starts to feel hopeful when Stan reaches down and grabs the spoon.

 

Kyle watches as Stan awkwardly dips the spoon into the bowl and lifts it high above his face. Kyle cringes even more as Stan tilts the spoon and lefts the food fall into his mouth. The sound of animalistic snarls makes it even worse.

 

Kyle hears Ticia giggle at the display in front of her. He looks down to see Red giving Tricia the stink eye.

 

He watches a little bit more as Stan tries to eat in a formal manner. The poor beast creates even more of a mess. Kyle watches as Stan tries to become more refined for Kyle’s sake. That is when an idea pops into Kyle’s mind. He puts the spoon next to the bowl and takes the bowl in his hands. He lifts the bowl up and looks over to Stan. He watches as Stan’s eyes widen and a smile forms on his furry face. Stan copies Kyle and lifts the bowl up. Kyle finds it fascinating on how the bowl looks so tiny in Stan’s paws.

 

In a motion to represents a cheer in celebration, the two lifts their own bowls towards each other than takes a sip from it.

 

\-----------------------

  


Later in the day, Kyle finds himself outside in the courtyard with Stan. Sunny yet snow still present on the ground. Both now in more fluffy and weather appropriate cloaks, the two spot birds and few feet in front of them. Kyle takes the bag full of bird feed and opens it. His dips his right hand in and grabs as much feed as he can. He lifts his hand out of the bag and hovers it above Stan’s hands. Stan, understanding the gesture, places both hands together and opens them. Kyle lets go of the feed and watches as it falls into Stan’s hands. Stan smiles at Kyle than at his hands. Kyle watches as the beast squats down and slowly shuffles towards the birds.

 

 _‘There’s something sweet. And almost kind.’_ Kyle thinks as he watches Stan wait for the birds. One cardinal (which is rare to find in South Park) starts to hop its way over to Stan.

 

 _‘But he was mean_ _and he was coarse and unrefined.’_ Kyle giggles as Stan jabs both hands towards the pile of birds. The birds, scared of the sudden movement, fly away and land just a few feet away. Stan starts to shuffle closer to them.

 

 _‘And now he's dear and I’m so sure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.’_ Stan scares the birds off yet again. Kyle just shakes his head in a playful disapproving motion.

 

He walks over to Stan and kneels beside him. Kyle grabs some more feed from his beige bag and places it in Stan’s paws. He takes Stan paws and slowly moves them towards the birds. Some birds fly away, but few remain. Kyle slowly takes some of the feed from Stan’s hands and places it in front of a bluebird.

 

The bird, interested in the food in front of it, hops forward and pecks at the food on the snow. Slowly and surely, the bird makes its way on the pile of bird feed in Stan’s hands. Stan slowly raises his hands in awe. He sticks his hands out for Kyle to see. However, Kyle pays more attention to the childlike glee taking over Stan’s features. Birds start to fly around them.

 

‘ _He glanced this way, I thought I saw.’_ Stan thinks as he looks at Kyle from peripherals.

 

Stan watches as Kyle looks at the birds flying. A loving adoration starts to set in as he sees Kyle’s fiery red curls jostle in Kyle’s every movement. Or maybe it’s the complete awe that is set on Kyle’s face as he watches all sorts of birds make their way into the courtyard. Stan does not know.

 

 _‘And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw.’_ Stan realizes. He watches as Kyle starts to walk over to some birds.

 

 _‘No, it can't be, I'll just ignore.’_ Stan bends his head down in submission at the thought. However, he looks back up when he hears the sound of snow crunch underneath some feet. He sees Kyle staring at him from beside a tree. _‘But then he's never looked at me that way before.’_ Even at a small distance, Stan can see Kyle’s features soften when Kyle looks at him. A small pleasant smile makes its way onto Kyle’s lips before Kyle disappears behind the tree.

 

 _‘New and a bit alarming.’_ Kyle thinks as he leans back against the tree. He pushes a stand of his curly hair that is in his face back underneath his hat. _‘Who'd have ever thought that this could be.’_ Kyle turns and sticks his head out from behind the tree to look at Stan. He laughs at the scene before him.

 

 _‘True, that he's no Prince Charming.’_ Stan is standing there, arms out, with multiple birds sitting on him. Even on his head. Kyle laughs to himself. _‘But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.’_

 

Kyle starts to create a snowball. He packs it all together and throws it at Stan. The birds on the beast fly off as the ball of snow come closer. For a brief moment, Kyle can see Stan’s confused face as to why all the birds suddenly leave before the snowball hits Stan straight in the face. Stan shakes off the snow. Kyle knows Stan saw him laugh when Stan digs both paws into the snow. Gathering and packing so much snow together to create a giant snowball.

 

\-----

 

“Well, who'd have thought?” Kenny says to the group as they watch Stan and Kyle from a window that oversees the courtyard.

 

The group watches as Kyle quickly creates a small snowball and throws it at Stan. The snowball lands, once again, right on Stan’s face. Stan, who was right about to throw his own snowball, drops the large ball of snow when Kyle’s snowball hits him. It lands on his head.

 

“Well, bless my soul,” Red tells the group as she watches the two get along.

 

“Well, who'd have known?” Butters asks the group.

 

They watch as Stan playfully charges at the tree and tries to look behind it.

 

“Well, who indeed?” Kevin comments as he leans back, satisfied at the scene.

 

The group can see from the window as Kyle quickly runs around the tree. Having Stan miss Kyle’s form.

 

“And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?” Kenny tells the group. Each and every one of them thoroughly surprised that they did not need to step in to make this romance blossom.

 

“It's so peculiar,” Kevin comments as he watches as Kyle quickly gathers snow and runs around the tree. Stan close on Kyle’s footsteps. When suddenly Kyle stops and whips around. Stan slams to a stop and gets a face full of snow.

 

“We'll wait and see.” The four tell each other.

 

\-----

 

“A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before.”

 

The four sing together as they watch from behind as Stan and Kyle settle by the fireplace.

 

Tired and cold from their playtime in the snow. Stan gets up and puts Kyle’s cloak on a coat rack. Kyle sits by the fire and Stan crawls up next to him. Kyle opens the book and places it between himself and Stan. Kyle starts to read aloud for both of them. Stan scoots closer to Kyle. Kyle can feel the warmth radiating from Stan. He slowly leans his head on Stan’s shoulder. A chemistry like no other starts to blossom between the man and beast.

 

“You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before.” Butters turns and tells the group.

 

“What?” Tricia asks.

 

“There may be something there that wasn't there before.” Seeing how confused Tricia is, Red continues.

 

“What’s there, Red?”

 

“Shut up. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

Kenny and Kevin close the doors to the room. Separating Kyle and Stan from the rest of the group.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	6. Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

“Right then,” Kevin announces to the group. “We have about…” Kevin trails off. 

 

The feather duster hops off the footstool that's on the stairs and flutters over to Butters. Kevin sticks his face into Butters and reads the time. Once getting the time, Kevin rushes back to Sparky.

 

“We have about twelve hours thirty-six minutes and fifteen seconds to make the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to human or beast.” 

 

Kevin looks out to the crowd to see them stare back at him, with silence. Kevin clears his throat. The table with the floating magical rose makes its way and stands next to Kevin.

 

“Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose we will never be human!”

 

The table runs off and most likely back to the West Wing. Kevin stands tall, stick proudly pointed to the ceiling. 

 

“Very well,” Kevin surveys the crowd. “You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing. Half of you to the East Wing. The rest of you come with me.” 

 

The crowd takes off. Moving to their specific job assignment. However, when Kevin looks out to where the crowd once was, he sees no one there. Sparky barks twice before running off himself. Leaving Kevin without something under his feathers. Kevin falls down two steps. Hitting his stick against the floor. 

 

“Lighten up, Stoley,” Kenny says to the fallen feather duster. “Let nature take its course.”

 

“It is obvious there is a spark between them,” Butters says, backing up Kenny’s point.

 

“There is no harm fanning the flames,” Kevin says as he gets up. “Besides they must fall in love tonight if we ever aim to be mortals again.” 

 

Kevin, Red, Kenny, and Butters all move into another room.

 

“Ah, to be human again.” The orange candle holder says as he wraps a metal arm around Butters.

 

“Human again,” Red mutters dreamily. She nudges up against Kevin.

 

“Yeah, think what that means.” Kenny lets go of Butters to light his candle hands.

 

“I’ll be cooking again.” Kenny starts to sing. “Be good looking again. With Butters in my arms.” Kenny gives Butters a bear hug. 

 

“When I’m human again,” Kenny lets go of the golden clock to dance with the red teapot. “Only human again. Poised and polished and gleaming with charm.” He starts to pretend to polish Red. Which earns him a slap in the back from Red’s spout. 

 

“I'll be courting again,” Kenny throws himself back at Butters. Putting out the flames on his hands, he twirls the clock. “Chic and sporting again.”

 

“Which should be stopping my husband’s alarm.” Red glares playfully at Kevin. Kevin rolls his eyes at her.

 

“I'll hop down off the shelf. And all-suite by myself. I can't wait to be human again.” Kenny sings as he starts to dance with Butters

 

\-----

 

“When we're human again. Only human again. When we're knickknacks and what not no more. When we're human again, good and human again.” Makeup and hair brushes sing before Rebecca leans on the vanity, making them all scatter.

 

“O, my dear, won't it all be top drawer?” Rebecca grabs some bright red lipstick. “I'll wear lipstick in rouge.” She smothers the lipstick on her face.

 

“And I won’t be so huge. Why I'll easily fit through that door.” Rebecca looks at the door and sighs. 

 

She goes over to the window and looks out it. A longing to be human again. To be outside. To have freedom. She grabs the purple curtain while she has her inter-terminal. 

 

“I’ll have clothes that I can repair. I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair. It's my prayer to be human again.” Rebecca wraps herself in the curtain, pretending it is a nice long purple dress.

 

\------------------------

 

The entire staff of the castle sing on how they can not wait to be human again. All the while, they clean the ballroom for the romantic plan for the night. 

 

\------------------------

 

The light shines brightly above Kyle’s head. He is sitting at a small round table with Stan lazing on the table. Too engrossed in the book, Kyle does not realize the large beast watching him with loving eyes.

 

"There never was a story of more sorrow. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” Kyle says as he closes his book. He looks over to Stan with a smile on his face. Stan smiles back at Kyle with a soft hum.

 

“Can you read it again?” Stan asks.

 

“Here,” Kyle stuffs the book into Stan’s paws. “Why don’t you read it for me instead.” 

 

“Ugh…” Stan trails off as he takes the book from Kyle. “Okay.”

 

Stan pulls the book close to his face then pushes it away. Kyle watches as Stan stumbles on reading the words on the page. 

 

“I-I can’t.” Stan finally admits as he sets the book down.

 

“You mean you’ve never learned?”

 

Stan looks at Kyle with sorrow swirling in his eyes. 

 

“I’ve learned. It’s just been a long time since I’ve needed to read.”

 

Kyle studies Stan. Watching as Stan takes the book back into his hands and looking at it with droopy eyes. 

 

“Here.” Kyle takes the book from Stan’s paws. He lays the book on the table and opens it. Recognizing the page he is on, he flips back two pages to where a chapter began. Shifting ever closer to Stan.

 

Stan leans his monstrous form closer to the book. He takes his right paw and uses his claw to point at the words on the page. 

 

“Uh. Two?” 

 

Kyle looks down at the page and smiles, “Two.”

 

Stan smiles softly at the achievement of reading the first word correctly. 

“Two. I-I knew that. Two households…” Stan continues to read the book. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye. He can see Kyle looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Stan could not help but feel the same way.

 

\------------------

 

After they finish reading, Kyle puts the book back on the shelf with a sigh. He remembers the times where he and Ike would read the same book together. Oh, Kyle’s heart breaks at the thought of Ike living in the cottage all by himself. 

 

“Kyle?”

 

Kyle turns to see Stan tilting his head in a questioning manner. 

 

“Yeah Stan?” Kyle pulls on of his many fake smiles.

 

“What’s wrong? You just put the book away and stared off into space.” 

 

Kyle back over to his seat. With a sigh he looks over at Stan with a frown.

 

“I was just thinking about my little brother Ike. We used to do things like this.”

 

“I-I’m truly sorry, Kyle.” Stan gentilly grabs Kyle’s hand. Grasping it softly. “Will you tell me about him?”

 

Kyle almost perks up at the question. “You really want to hear about Ike?”

 

“Yeah, I want to know more about you.” Stan props his fur covered arm on the table and rests his head on his paw. 

 

“Well, first off, Ike isn’t my brother by blood.” Stan’s eyes widen slightly in shock.

 

“Really? It seemed to me that you really are blood brothers.”

 

Kyle leans back in his chair, “Yeah, we are extremely close but we’re still brothers nonetheless. My mom and dad adopted Ike when I was around eight or nine. Honestly, it feels like Ike has just always been in my life. For a good while, I actually thought we were blood brothers. It shocked me so much when I found out Ike was adopted. But that didn’t change anything. It didn’t change any of the memories we shared or the adventures we had. But it’s cool to have a Canadian little brother.”

 

“So, Canada?”

 

“Yeah. We used to crack jokes all the time about the way he says ‘about’ or about how much he is obsessed with moose. But Ike’s strong. He can take any criticism that’s thrown at him and dish it back ten fold. My mother used to say, “Ike’s strong like cattle but sweet like mice.””

 

“Sounds like you and your brother are really close. It’s really nice to hear about.”

 

“What about you, Stan? Any siblings?” 

 

Kyle watches as Stan goes rigid for a moment. The raven fur bristles at the question.

 

Figuring Stan’s silence has to do with the enchanted castle, Kyle quickly adds, “If it helps. I have figured out that there is an enchantment on this castle.”

 

The comment rips Stan out of his thoughts. 

 

“Really!? How?”

 

Kyle gives Stan a deadpan look. 

 

“First off, I’m not an idiot. Only something like magic could pull this off. Secondly, with the weird things that happen in South Park, a enchanted castle and people turning into a beast and objects isn’t that hard to believe.” 

 

“Wow. You’re really smart.” Stan says with admiration filling his voice. 

 

“It was nothing.” Kyle says. But quickly adds in his head, _ ‘For someone who has any form of common sense.’  _

 

Silence fills the room and Kyle watches as Stan looks down at his paws then at Kyle’s own hands. Slowly Stan leans forward and stretches his paw, that used to prop up his head, over to Kyle’s hand. Stan takes Kyle’s hand in his own paw. The soft paw feels great against Kyle’s skin. 

 

“I-” Kyle looks up at Stan and stares at him, fully attentive. “I used to be human. Well you already knew that. Everyone here used to be human, besides Sparky he was a dog, until the day I messed up.”

 

“What happened?” Kyle asks as he puts his other hand on top of Stan’s in a comforting motion. 

 

Stan’s features somewhat soften at Kyle’s attempt to comfort. 

 

“Well, I think it will be easier to start at the beginning.”

 

“The beginning?”

 

“Yeah, with my family.” Stan sighs as the memories of his family returns to him. “It wasn’t always like this. The castle was once full of life and fun when my family was around. I had a older sister named Shelly. She was aggressive and usually very angry, but whenever I needed her she was there. She really was a good older sister I promise despite her violent tendencies. Then there was my mom. She was the sweetest person I knew. I can still remember her tender hugs. She was also really smart and kind. She helped any and everyone. Yet she was definitely the one wearing the pants in the relationship. My dad was a dunce.” Kyle snorts. “Like a real idiot. But his heart was in the right place I guess.”

 

Stan sighs and Kyle knows the story is going to take a turn for the worst. His grip on Stan’s paw tightens. 

 

“I thought everything was fine. That we were a happy family. Until one day, we just weren’t. My mother and father started to fight. More than normal couples do. It was day and night. Shelly and I would lock ourselves in our rooms, not wanting to hear any of it. Around the age of sixteen, I guess one day my mother had enough. She took Shelly and ran away from this castle. I never saw them again. My father became distant and became a drunk. It- It was really hard trying to talk to him. A year later my father died to kidney failure.”

 

Stan huffs out an unsteady breath. His grip also tightening. 

 

“I-I went to a very dark place Kyle. It was so hard losing the family I loved. I felt so betrayed. How could my mom and sister leave me? How could dad waste his life without thinking of the son he was leaving behind? I just- I couldn’t trust anyone after that. I started to distance myself from the staff. I just because of this most of the staff left. Only the ones you truly cared stayed. Kenny, Red, and Butters tried to help. Even Tricia and Kevin tried but I didn’t want to open up to any of them. Everyone leaving made it worst. I started to spiral.”

 

A sound comes from Stan. Something almost equal to a whimper. 

 

“How did you get out?” Kyle whispers softly to Stan.

 

“Sparky.” Stan uses his free hand to rub at his eyes. “I found him in the woods stuck in a wolf trap. I freed him and took care of him. I did try to left him go, but he refused to leave. I knew from there that Sparky was the only one I could count on. The only one that wouldn’t betray me. Well that closed off my heart to everyone else. So, one day when I was eighteen, the most ugly old lady I’ve ever seen came to the door. Trying to get away from the cold. She offered a rose for shelter.” 

 

Kyle gasps as his brain makes the connects. 

 

“With my spoiled upbringing and my lack of trust with humans, I denied her a place to stay. I didn’t trust her and her appearance was so repulsive. I just couldn’t let her in. She begged for shelter but I continued to deny her. The she transformed into one of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I tried to apologise but it was too late. She cast her curse on the castle. She gave me her set of rules and how to break the curse.”

 

“Oh Stan.” Kyle draws back his hands and gets out of his chair, only to surge forward and wrap around the large beast. “You didn’t deserve anything like this. Maybe a smack on the head for being a dick, but not a whole curse.” Kyle says as he tries to lighten the mood. Stan wraps his own furry arms around Kyle. Chuckling slightly at Kyle. 

 

“Maybe, but it still hurts.”

 

“I know. It always will.” Kyle pauses. “Is there anyway to break the curse?”

 

Kyle looks up to see Stan looking down at him with a soft, tender smile. Kyle’s heart flutters at the sight of those deep ocean blue eyes flooding with emotions. Some Kyle could not place.

 

“Don’t worry. You leave that to me.”

 

\------------------

 

Kenny, Red, Butters, Kevin, and the rest of the staff clean up the front courtyard. Singing on how much they would love to be human again. When they finish, everyone scatters when they look up to see Rebecca, dressed in ridiculous clothes, falling from the balcony. Everyone got out of the way besides Kenny and Kevin- who ran into each other and fell to the ground as they tried to escape- and got soaked as Rebecca creates a huge wave from falling into the very large fountain. 

 

\------------------

 

Stan hates when his fur gets wet. Absolutely hates it. He hates the smell, the feeling, and the unbearable sight of himself looking like a mop. So if having to sit in his large tube, with soaking wet fur, is the price to pay to make sure he looks his best for Kyle tonight. Then so be it.

 

Stan groans as the coat rack, Pip, lifts his arm and washes his armpits quickly. Pip lets go of Stan’s arm in favor of washing Stan’s head and underneath his chin. Stan is so engrossed with hating his bath that he does not notice Kenny hoping on the stool next to his tub. 

 

“Tonight is the night.” 

 

Before Stan can reply, Pip dumps a bucket full of water on Stan. 

 

“I-I’m not sure I can do this.” Stan stutters out. He pulls his raven hair away from his eyes. He looks across the room to the encased glowing rose. Dread feeling his body as he notices the deadline getting closer.

 

“We don’t have time for you to pussy out. You have to be bold, daring!” Kenny dispels any of Stan’s depressing thoughts. 

 

“Bold. Daring!” Stan repeats. Gaining a little more confidence than before. 

 

Stan raises from the tub and shakes his fur almost dry. Dousing Kenny in the process. Stan gets out and walks over to the mirror on the other side of the room. 

 

“There will be music. Romantic candlelight. Provided by yours truly.” Kenny relights himself. He moves to stand by Stan. “When the moment is right. You confess your love.”

 

Pip finishes fully drying Stan’s fur, “Yes, I can-” Stan can finally see himself in the mirror. The hideous, monstrous, feral-looking beast stares back at him. He wonders how anyone as amazing, wonderful, and beautiful as Kyle could ever love someone like him. “I-I. No. I can’t.”

 

“You love Kyle, right?”

 

Pip starts to pull, comb, and cut his fur.

 

“More than anything,” Stan responds. Voice anything but skittish at the declaration. 

 

“Then you got to tell him.”

 

Pip finishes cutting Stan’s hair and takes a step back to admire his work. 

 

“You look so…” Kenny trails off.

 

“Stupid,” Stan replies. He hears Pip scuff and mutters something to himself. 

 

Stan’s fur is pinned up and out of his eyes by a large baby blue bow. The hair underneath his chin is also tied into one big strand. Making it look like he has a giant beard. 

 

“Yeah, that is the exact word I was looking for. Pip, a little more off the top.”

 

Pip does as he is told. He starts to also fix the beard he gave Stan. 

 

“But Kenny, what if I puke. I don’t think I can handle it if I puke all over Kyle.” Images of the scene flash through Stan’s mind. 

 

“Then make sure that it doesn’t fucking happen.” Stan worries more at Kenny’s nonexistent advice. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening slowly resonates throughout the room. 

 

“Ahem.” Butters’ soft voice rings throughout the room. 

 

“Buttercup.” Kenny cooed as he sees his lover.

 

“Ken. Sh.” Butters tries to quiet Kenny. He turns to Stan, looks the master of the castle in the eye, then bows. “Your gentleman awaits.” 

 

\------------------------------

 

“Oh, Kyle, you look dashing.” Rebecca stutters out. 

 

“Yeah,” Kyle replies absentmindedly. Instead, his attention is on the reflection before him.

 

At first, Rebecca wanted Kyle to wear a green dress that she had in her wardrobe. However, Kyle refused to wear it. Not wanting to be all dressed up in a dress. So, Rebecca had someone go and fetch an old emerald suit from a different wardrobe. The velvet emerald suit that he is wearing contrasts with his eye color but makes his hair pop. His hair, with many refusals, is out for all to see. Yet, Rebecca and the other brushes managed to get his jewfro tied back into a man bun (or at least something along those lines). Kyle never thought he could look like this. 

 

“Kyle, it’s time to meet Stan,” Rebecca announces to Kyle, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

With butterflies soaring through his stomach, Kyle heads to the door. He takes a deep breath and readies himself. He opens the door and descends the stairs. Once Kyle reaches the ledge, the door to Stan’s room opens. Kyle looks up to see Stan standing tall in his own old blue suit. Kyle waits as Stan descends his own flight of stairs. Kyle smiles softly as he watches Stan get closer to him with the most uneasy smile ever. Stan meets Kyle on the ledge. Looking directly at each other. Kyle’s smile still ever present. He watches as Stan’s uneasy smile fades into a more relaxed one. Stan bows first and Kyle follows right after.

 

“A tale as old as time.” 

 

For now, Kyle is too enamored with Stan to notice the Red singing in the background. As the two get out of the bow, Stan props his arm out for Kyle. Kyle hooks his arm around Stan’s and they descend the last flight of stairs. 

 

“True as it can be.” 

 

Kyle and Stan are four steps away from the bottom when Sparky runs up the steps. The footstool once dog runs around Kyle and Stan’s feet. Both Kyle and Stan laugh slightly at the footstool antics. Which effectively lights up the nervous mood. 

 

“Barely even friends. Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly.”

 

Kyle lets Stan lead him into the dining room. They walk to one side of the large table and Stan lets Kyle’s hand go in favor of pulling out his chair. Kyle smiles at Stan and gives Stan his thanks. Kyle sits in the chair and lets Stan push his chair in. Kyle watches as Stan makes his way over to the other end of the table. Stan sits and, suddenly, the lights dim. Leaving one of the brightest light sources on the table to be Kenny. 

 

“Just a little change.”

 

Kyle watches as Stan tries to sip the soup from the spoon like a normal person. Kyle can’t help but think back to the time when Stan would devour the food in front of him. Oh, how the time flies. Kyle remembers the progression Stan had once they had finally learned to welcome one another. And slowly, fall in love.

 

Kyle is brought out of his thoughts -and staring- when Pip starts to play the violin right next to him. Which gives Kyle an idea.

 

“Reforming of their style.” 

 

Kyle gets out of his seat and hurries towards Stan. Taking Stan’s paw, Kyle drags him out of his chair and onto the dance floor. For dancing is something Kyle loves to do. 

 

“Both a little scared. Neither one prepared.”

 

This time, Kyle is the one leading the two. Knowing exactly where the ballroom is (from going there in his spare time). Kyle looks up at Stan as their arms are hooked around each other once again. Just the sight of Stan smiling down at Kyle makes his heart flutter. Just seeing the gentle and soft looks overcome Stan’s features makes Kyle so giddy. Seeing Stan become so happy when in Kyle’s presence is a dream from when they first met. 

 

“Sound with the Wild.”

 

Kyle turns towards Stan. Stan, in turn, turns towards him. Kyle watches slightly amused as Stan’s paws hover in the air, not knowing what to do. Kyle takes one of Stan’s paws and lifts it up. He takes the other paw and guides it to his mid-back. Stan’s paw rests gently on Kyle’s back. Kyle takes a step closer towards Stan. He watches as Stan slightly gulps at the movement.

 

“Ever just the same.”

 

Kyle settles his hand on Stan’s arm. They start to move. Kyle ever so slightly leading the dance. They spin slowly and uneasy. Stan looks down at his feet. Kyle can see the nerves of actually dancing finally hit Stan. However, Kyle is having none of that. 

 

“Stan,” Kyle whispers. As almost like a chain reaction, Stan looks up and into Kyle’s eyes. “You’re doing great.” 

 

Kyle can see the realization slowly make its way onto Stan’s face. 

 

“Yeah. I am.” 

 

With one large boost of confidence, Stan’s grip on Kyle back becomes more firm. Taking a step, he starts to lead the dance. 

 

“ Ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure. As the sun will rise.”

 

They start to move from their spot and into the large golden ballroom. 

 

“Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song.”

 

Stan tests out a few more spins and twirls. 

 

“ Bittersweet and strange.”

 

Stan catches Kyle by surprise when he twirls Kyle out arm's length away and brings him back into the dance. Kyle is happy at Stan’s new-found dancing confidence. He blows a loose strand of curly ablaze hair out of his face.

 

“Finding you can change.”

 

Stan takes Kyle’s hands in his paws and spins him around. Barely lifting Kyle off of the ground. Kyle lets a tiny laugh slip from his lips. 

 

“Learning you were wrong.”

 

Stan slows their pace down. Going back to the turning in place motion. 

 

“Certain as a smile. Becoming reconciled.”

 

Stan looks down at Kyle. Both smiling softly at each other. Kyle, taking initiative, rests his head against Stan’s chest. What Kyle cannot see, is that Stan perks up and looks over at Kenny and Butters. Both cheer back at Stan in their own fashion. Stan looks back down at Kyle. Ever so happy that this man had stumbled into his life. He rests his own head on Kyle’s. 

 

“Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Sound with the Wild.”

 

The lights start to dim until the ballroom is barely light.

 

“Tale as old as time.”

 

Stan twirls Kyle outward.

 

“Song as old as rhyme.”

 

Stan brings Kyle back into his arms.

 

“Sound with the Wild.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	7. I'll make the world safe and sound for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

The song and dance end, leaving Kyle feeling quite dead on his feet. Despite loving to dance, it has been awhile since Kyle brought out his old dance shoes. Never having the time for it.

 

“Follow me.” Stan’s voice is barely above a whisper.

 

Kyle nods at Stan. Arms hook together and the duo make their way towards the balcony. The peaceful walk is interrupted by the cool crisp air of the night sky. Stan leads Kyle over to the small stone fence. Stan gestures for Kyle to sit and Kyle gratefully sits. Stan sits next to him. Both pair of eyes never leaving the other’s form.

 

They sit in silence for a bit. Kyle watches as Stan nervously rubs at the back of his neck. Wondering what Stan is thinking, Kyle scootches closer to Stan. Suddenly, Stan grabs Kyle’s hands. Encasing Kyle’s small pale hands in large yet soft paws.

 

“Kyle, are-are you happy here? With me?” The uneasiness in Stan’s voice does not shock Kyle. Kyle spent time getting to know the large beast. Faults and all. So, Kyle knows about Stan’s insecure self.

 

“Yeah, I am.” However, flashes of Ike fly through his mind. The memories of his family adopting Ike, memories of having adventures with Ike when they were young, the memories of life after their parents died, and the memory of leaving Ike. They all come back to Kyle at lightning speed. Kyle turns his head to the starry night sky. The one Kyle knows Ike is no doubt looking at now.

 

“What is it?”

 

Kyle looks back over to Stan. He can see the soft widening look in Stan’s eyes which shows the absolute concern pooling in his blue orbs.

 

“I would love to see Ike again. Even if it was just for a second. He means the world to me and I just miss him.” Kyle leans forward and places his forehead on Stan’s chest.

 

“There is a way.” Stan leans down and whispers into Kyle’s ears.

 

“What?” Kyle pushes himself off Stan’s chest and looks up at him.

 

“To see your brother. I have a way. Follow me.” Stan gets up and grabs Kyle’s hand.

 

Stan drags Kyle through the halls of the castle. With every step along the way, Kyle’s mind starts to become curious at how seeing his brother is possible. The make the trek over to the West Wing. Soon the corridors start to look familiar to Kyle. He realizes that they are heading to Stan’s room. Stan opens the large door and drags Kyle across the room. He brings Kyle over to the balcony attached to the room. There, on the table, is the elegant glowing encased rose and a victorian hand mirror. Kyle watches as one Stan’s paws wrap around the base of the mirror and the other rests gently on top. Showcasing it to Kyle.

 

“This mirror will show you anything.” Stan holds out the mirror. Basically begging for Kyle to take it. “Anything you wish to see.”

 

Slowly, Kyle’s thin delicate fingers reach out and take the handle of the mirror.

 

“I’d like to see my brother.”

 

A green light glows from the mirror blinding Kyle in its wake. Kyle flinches and turns his head away. With one big flash, the light disappears. Almost as if it was never there at all. Kyle slowly opens his eyes to see the image in the mirror is no longer a reflection of just himself. Now, it shows Ike, in his Canadian Mountie outfit with hockey equipment, struggling against the snowy storm. Kyle watches as Ike starts to hack into his hands. Ike’s complection is almost blue.

 

“Ike.” Kyle gasps out. “Oh no.”

 

Stan leans in closer. His once happy, love filled expressions turns into concern and worry.

 

“He’s sick. He maybe dying.” Kyle studies the mirror in front of him. He looks at the background, recognizing that Ike is on the same road that Kyle took when he himself was searching for Ike. “He’s all alone.”

 

Kyle watches as his baby brother falls to the snowy pavement below. He watches as his brother curls in on himself, coughing. He watches as the brother his promised to protect on his parents grave is in the middle of a snow storm coughing up a lung while laying on the road. Kyle can feel his eyes start to water.

 

“Oh God, Ike.” Kyle’s voice wavers.

 

Too engrossed with the terrifying images of his brother, Kyle does not notice Stan turns and looks at the rose. Staring decisively at the plant. However, when he hears Kyle the sad and emotional tone in Kyle’s voice, Stan knows what to do.

 

“Go.” Stan clenches onto the edge of the table.

 

“What?” Kyle whips his head from the mirror to Stan. “What did you say?” Kyle breathes.

 

“You have to go to him.” Kyle barely hears Stan. Stan turns to Kyle. Both fully facing each other. The low, waver voice almost did not reach Kyle’s ears. But it did. “I release you, Kyle. You’re no longer my prisoner. Take one of the cars.”

 

Getting to know Stan after the past couple days was like a whirlwind for Kyle. Originally hating the Beast, but after the attack from the wolves Kyle learned more about Stan and vice versa. During the time Kyle had came to terms with his imprisonment. It started to become normal to be in the castle with everyone else. Especially being in the company of Stan. But now, he is free.

 

“I can leave?” Kyle says as he takes in a gasp. He thought he would never see the day of his releasement.

 

“Yes.” The quiet, almost sadden, voice replies.

 

“Thank you, Stan.” Kyle reaches out and takes Stan’s furry paw. He gives it a squeeze. Kyle watches as Stan stares at their intertwined hands. As if they will never have a chance like this again. Once he lets go, Kyle tries to give Stan the magical mirror. However, Stan refuses.  

 

“Take it with you. So you’ll always have a way to look back.” Stan reaches out and lightly plays with Kyle’s vibrate curls. Stan notes that the untamed mess is a lot softer than he anticipated. “And remember me.”

 

“This isn’t goodbye, Stan.” Kyle stares at Stan with the ever so determined look settle in his eyes. “Once Ike is safe and better, I’ll come back. With him. I’m looking forward for you two to meet for real this time.” Kyle says softly, as he grip tightens around the mirror.

 

“I would like that.” Stan’s words do not match the look of defeat settling on Stan’s form. But Kyle has no time to question it.

 

Kyle turns slightly, but catches Stan’s head dropping. He lights his right hand and caresses Stan’s furry cheek. Raising it. The two share a look of understanding before Kyle sets off to his room to change out of his formal wear.

 

“Well your highness.” Kevin enters the room right after Kyle leaves. “I must say, for human rules of romance everything is going just swimmingly.”

 

Kenny, Red, Tricia, and Butters enter the room as well. However, they notice Stan turning around and gripping the table on the balcony. They all exchange a look of worry.

 

“Kevin wait.” Red whispers to her lover.

 

“I knew you had it in you.” Kevin beams, not hearing Red behind him.

 

“I let him go.” While the words make everyone flinch back. It is the tone that truly causes them to worry.

 

“You- what? How could you do that?” Kevin replies in shock.

 

“I had too.” Stan replies as he stares endlessly at the magical rose.

 

“But, why?” Kevin asks. He would cry if he could, but being a physical feather duster makes it impossible. But from the way Kevin speaks, Stan knows he would be right now.

 

“Because,” Stan turns to look at the only family he has ever known. Tears finally spilling out and onto his raven fur. “I love him.”

 

\-----------------------

 

At last, Kyle finally slips on his ushanka. Glad to be in his regular clothes. He goes over to the bed and grabs the mirror Stan gave him.

 

“Are you really leaving Kyle?” Rebecca asks nervously. As if she was dreading the answer.

 

“I have to Rebecca.” Is all Kyle says to her before he takes off and out of the room. He races down the hallway and down the stairs, almost two at a time. Once at the bottom of the stairs he hangs a sharp left and runs over to the large set of doors. He grabs a handle and yanks the door open. Kyle does not stop to notice how the weather changed from a snowstorm to a light winter’s breeze. Having drastically changing weather is the staple of South Park.

 

Kyle sees one of the warped cars that took Ike away, waiting for him. He hears Stan’s howl in the distance. The depressed cry nearly breaks Kyle’s heart. However, he shakes his head and refuses for himself to get distracted. He runs and jumps into the car. He brings the mirror to his face.

 

“Show me where Ike is.” Kyle watches as bright green light emerges from the mirror. He is a little surprised that the command worked. Telling the warped car where to go, Kyle leans forward in anticipation. _‘Hold on Ike, I’m on my way.’_

 

\----------------------

 

I did not take very long to reach Ike. With the mirror and Kyle’s somewhat familiarity of the area surrounding Ike, the warp car gets there just in time. Leaving the mirror on the seat, Kyle throws the car door open and rushes over to Ike.

 

“Ike!” Kyle yells as he kneels by the boy.

 

Kyle flips Ike around so he is now laying on his back. Kyle urgently leans down and puts an ear to his brother’s chest. He can the soft beats of Ike’s heart.

 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Kyle says finally letting the idea- of Ike being dead- out of his mind.

 

Grabbing the fallen Mountie hat, Kyle slips one arm underneath Ike’s knees and the other underneath his shoulders. In one swoop, Kyle is now carrying Ike back to the car. Once in the car, Kyle takes off his coat and Ike’s Mountie coat. He tells the car where to go then goes back to making sure Ike is warm. He puts his own orange coat on Ike and zips it up. Leaving the wet Mountie coat and hat on the floor of the car. Kyle then tries to shake Ike awake.

 

“Ike, bud.” Kyle says gentilly, trying not to startle the boy awake. Ike groans in response, but does not awaken.

 

“Ike come on. I need you to wake up.” Kyle tries to shake Ike a little bit harder.

 

Still Ike’s only response is a groan. Kyle studies Ike a bit more to see the boy slowly returning to his original complexion.

 

“Ike, if you don’t wake up then I’m not making Mom’s famous pancakes.” Kyle resorts to using his last battle tactic to wake Ike up.

 

Ike’s eyes slowly widen and a whine of displeasure come from the boy. Kyle should be surprised that this wakes Ike up, but he is not.

 

“Morning Ike.” Kyle all but whispers as he watches Ike latch onto his plain white t shirt. Reminding Kyle to when they were younger.

 

“You said you wouldn’t use that against me, Kyle.” Ike mutters, eyes still fogged with sleep.

 

“I had to wake you up somehow.” Kyle retorts.

 

However, Ike does not fire anything back. It is almost amusing to watch how Ike’s face lights up when he realizes that Kyle is really in front of him. Ike lets go of Kyle’s shirt in favor of wrapping his tiny arms around him. Pressing his face into Kyle’s chest. Kyle, in return, wraps his own hands around Ike and rests his head on top of his brother’s.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ike mumbles into Kyle’s chest.

 

“I missed you too, Ike. So much.” Kyle whispers. He tightens his grip on his brother. As if he lets go a smidge Ike will disappear.

 

They sit, wrapped in each others arms, in silence as the warped car makes its way back to their tiny town. Suddenly, Kyle feels a wet spot on his shirt. He unwraps his arms from Ike and moves back. The first thing he notices is that Ike has streams of tears cascading down his face. Kyle easily puts two and two together and realizes his brother has been silently crying which caused his shirt to become wet.

 

“Don’t worry, Ike. Everything is okay now.”

 

“I’m just so happy that you’re back and away from that monster. How did you even get away?”

 

The hairs on the back of Kyle’s neck bristle. However, he does understand where Ike is coming from. The last time Ike saw Stan, Stan imprisoned Ike and forced the brothers apart. Kyle gets it. He really does. However, the tiny flare of anger pipes up in his gut.

 

“Hey, Ike, why don’t I tell you about everything.”

 

Kyle tells the tale of his ‘imprisonment’ in the castle. To the times where Kyle met the good objects of the castle, to the time where he ran away, to when Stan and him started to get along, to the curse placed on the castle, Kyle even confessed about the light flutters in his stomach when he and Stan were alone, and finally to when he left the castle. Kyle tells the story all the way to their house. They gather everything and get out of the car. The car itself instantly goes back to the castle. Kyle shrugs and hurries off into the house. Neither of the brothers notice the snow covered Scott waiting in their front yard.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	8. Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

“Come on Ike, let’s get you to bed.” Kyle says as he leads Ike up the stairs. Leaving all their coats, both of their hats, and winter wear by the door. 

 

As they make their way over to Ike’s bedroom, the younger boy sneezes and yawns. Kyle puts the back of his hand against Ike’s forehead. He can feel his younger brother’s head heat up.

 

“Geez Ike, you’ve caught a fever.”

 

“Not my fault.” Ike mumbles.

 

Kyle rolls his eyes and opens the door to Ike’s room. Telling Ike to change and go to bed, Kyle closes the door and goes to the kitchen to make soup. Suddenly, there is a loud knocking at the door. Curiosity takes place and Kyle redirects himself towards the door. Opening the wooden door, he comes face to face with Damien Thorn. A feeling of dread instantly forms in the pit of Kyle’s stomach. Seeing Damien is never a good sign. Kyle closes the door slightly. As if to hide himself from Damien.

 

“Is everything alright?” Kyle says, getting straight to the point.

 

“I’ve come to collect your brother.” Damien wastes no time beating around the bush. 

 

Kyle’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raised even higher. 

 

“My brother?” Kyle questions.

 

“Don’t worry, Brofloski. We’ll take good care of him.” 

 

Kyle knows what that means. Everybody knows everybody in this town. Kyle knows that Damien is the head of the South Park Mental House after his father passed. Kyle had been forced into the Mental House once because of everyone thinking he was a fecalpheliac (Which he isn’t. He even proved that Mr. Hankey is real). At the time Damien’s father was in charge. Kyle gave him the nickname of ‘Satan’ on how materialistic and horrible he was.

 

Anger surges through Kyle as Damien indirectly calls Ike insane. He marches forward, hands clench, ready to fight Damien if he dares to enter his home. 

 

“My brother is not crazy.” Kyle yells at Damien, as the psychotic man backs away. 

 

“He was raving like a lunatic.” Kyle wants to either sigh or hit something when he hears the irritatingly familiar lisp of Scott Malkinson. “We all heard him. Didn’t we?” 

 

Kyle looks to his right to see a horde of people in his front lawn. He sees familiar townsfolk that he thought were friends, agreeing with every word Scott says. While baring their torches and pitchforks high (Which is a common sight in South Park. The people just love to be a part of an angry mob). 

 

“No!” Kyle says as he moves back and stands in front of the door. He moves his body into a clumsy fighting stance with arms and fists ready to swing. “I won’t let you touch him.”

 

Despite the roaring of the angry mob, Kyle hears the soft creak of the door behind him. Then the meek voice of Ike comes soon after. 

 

“Kyle?”

 

Kyle turns to see Ike looking around like a moose in headlights. Scared and nervous to see the usual angry mob now directing their anger at them. Kyle grabs Ike and brings him in a protective hold. 

 

“Tell ‘em kid.” The lisp known as Scott continues. “Tell us again, just how big was the Beast.” 

 

It is either the sickness that is affecting Ike’s judgment or his childlike innocence, but Ike tells the crowd about Stan from Kyle’s protective hold. And Kyle hates how the crowd laughs in hysterics at Ike. 

 

“Well you don’t get much crazier than that.” Scott mocks the situation by making gestures that signify Ike as a loon.  

 

“Shut the fuck up Scott. I’m warning you!” Kyle warns as he puts a hand over Ike’s mouth. Forcing the boy to stop talking.

 

What Kyle does not see is that Damien waves his men over. Two built men walk up the stairs. Kyle starts to move back inside the house but Damien grabs Kyle’s arm. Kyle glares at the raven haired man and tries to yank the grip off his arm. However, this distracts Kyle just enough for the two men to rip Ike out of Kyle’s arms. 

 

“Ike!” Kyle screams as he watches the men carry Ike down the stairs of his cottage. For both brothers, flashbacks of Stan ripping them apart fill their mind. As well as the feelings from that time start to resurface. The loneliness of being separated, the scared feeling of never seeing each other again, and the absolute anger at the person driving them apart. 

 

However, this time, Kyle fights back. He runs down the stairs and after the men. Screaming about how they have no right to do this. Kyle watches as the two men drag Ike over to the sleek black car. It seems Kyle isn’t the only one who wants to fight back. Kyle can see Ike digging his heels into the snowy ground. How he tries to claw at his captors. Kyle reaches out to grab one of the men when someone grabs onto the back of Kyle’s white shirt. Kyle whips his body around, which causes his own captor to let go. Unfortunately, that captor is Eric Fucking Cartman. 

 

“It’s a shame about your brother.” Cartman wraps his hand around Kyle’s shoulder. However, Kyle instantly shrugs it off. 

 

“What do you want Cartman? Can’t you see I’m busy.” Kyle says and tries to go after the men once again. Seeing how they are closer to the car, but Ike is not giving up the fight. He can hear his brother crying out his name. 

 

“Uhm,” Cartman hums and smirks. Giving Kyle an uneasy feeling. “I might be able to clear up this litte-” Cartman hesitates for a second, the smirk widens. “Misunderstanding. If.” 

 

“If, what?” Kyle’s curiosity peaks. Wondering how in the world Cartman can stop Damien from taking his brother. 

 

“If you marry me.”

 

Oh, now Kyle understands. This is all Cartman’s fault. He planned this, that is for sure and Kyle knows. 

 

“What?” Kyle spits out. He flinches away from Cartman. Ready to run. However, Cartman grabs his wrist. Pulling Kyle closer. 

 

Cartman leans in becoming face to face with Kyle, “One little word Kahl and that’s all it takes.”

 

Taking his wrist out of Catman’s hold, Kyle pushes Cartman away. 

 

“Never.” Kyle spits out and the word drips with venom.

 

“Have it your way.” Cartman scoffs and walks off. 

 

“Kyle!” Kyle hears Ike yells to him. He looks over to see Ike being forced into the car. 

 

Kyle feels his heart start to race and not in a good way. The feeling of dread starts to form. He can’t lose Ike again. Not to that hell hole that claims to be a mental house. Not to Damien. And certainly not to Cartman. Not when Ike is all Kyle has left.

 

Kyle thoughts begin to shift to how to make the mob let go of his precious brother. HIs mind and body panic. Ideas race through his mind until the mirror pops into his mind. It is most likely not the best idea Kyle could come up with, but he is on a time crunch. 

 

Setting his clumsily thought out plan into action, Kyle runs back up the stairs and into his home. Luckily for him, he left the mirror right by the door. He takes the mirror and rushes back to the sad little porch. 

 

“My brother’s not crazy and I can prove it!” Kyle screams out. Silencing the crowd. “Show me Stan.”

 

Green light emits from the mirror. Kyle turns and shows it for the mob to see. Kyle can hear them all gasp in fright. Kyle can hear the loud roar the mirror emits. 

 

“Is it dangerous?” Someone yells. 

 

Kyle walks down his front steps. 

 

“No. Stan would never hurt anyone.” Kyle answers. A small smile forms as he remembers the gentile memories of Stan. “I know he looks vicious, but he is really kind and gentile.” Kyle tries to convince the mob. “He’s my friend.” 

 

Kyle stares down at Stan’s image in the mirror. Stan is on his balcony, looking off into the distance. Kyle can understand the mob’s fright. He was scared when he first met Stan as well. However, now knowing Stan and with everything that they have been through. Kyle can say that Stan is the nicest person he has ever met. Even with the curse on him. What Kyle does not know, while being lost in thought of Stan his facial features changed. Now he is sporting a soft smile and his eyelids are half way up. He starts to caress the mirror with such importance. As if he is caressing Stan now. Kyle is not conscious of this, but Cartman is. 

 

Cartman furrows his eyebrows and takes Kyle by the shoulders. Cartman flips Kyle around so they are now facing each other. However, this breaks Kyle out of his thoughts. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have fucking feelings for this monster.” 

 

It is like a lightbulb going off in his head. Realizations scatters across his face. That this feeling he has is the little blossoms of love growing. Kyle is upset though. That Cartman was the one to make him realize. 

 

“He’s not a monster, Cartman.” Kyle stresses. Trying to ignore the accurate comment Cartman made. “You are.”

 

Kyle watches as Cartman’s face starts to shift and a glimpse of the unadulterated rage shows. Kyle takes a step away as Cartman takes a step closer. Unfortunately, Cartman is slightly quicker than Kyle. For when Cartman grabs the mirror Stan gave to Kyle, Kyle does not react in time. Cartman takes the mirror stating that Kyle is just as crazy as Ike.

 

“Give that back you fuck!” Kyle tries to reach for the mirror, but Cartman keeps it just an arms length away. 

 

“The Beast will make off with your children.” Cartman swirls, mirror in hand, and looks at the mob. The mob in return gasps. “He’ll come after them in the night.”

 

“No.” Kyle denies. Trying to convince the mob. 

 

“We’re not safe until his head is mounted on my wall.” The mob yells in agreement. “I say we kill the Beast.” Cartman shouts and the mob raises their pitchforks, torches, and knives in agreement. 

 

It is funny that Kyle did not even notice nighttime rear its head. Not until the ember glows fall upon Cartman’s face. It is not like the moment with Stan. With Stan, the embers played with his features. Making him seem like a royal being painted from someone’s imagination. However, this time the embers twist and manipulate Cartman’s features. This time the embers do not make Cartman look soft and tranquil, but a sickish and montsouris being coming from the depths of nightmares. The devilish grin that takes place as everyone calls out in agreement. His eyes wide and maniacal. The green light emitting from the mirror does him no better. 

 

“We’re not safe until he’s dead.” A man from the mob calls out.

 

“You’re wrong.”Kyle desperately denies. Understanding where this is heading.

 

“He’ll come stocking us at night.” A different man accuses. 

 

“He won’t. I promise.” Kyle yells back into the mob.

 

“Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite.” An older woman says to a mother and child.

 

“No! Stan would never do such a thing.” Kyle tells them, but they do not listen. Letting their imaginations run wild instead. 

 

“ He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free.”

 

“No! He won’t! Stop with the accusations!” Kyle yells out, but no one is listening to him. Kyle feels like he is running in circles. 

 

“ So it's time to take some action, boys.” Cartman belches out. “It's time to follow me.” Cartman throws a torch he took from someone into a pile of wood Kyle uses for their wood burning fireplace. 

 

“ Through the mist, through the woods,” Cartman says as he goes up to a man with Scott on his trail. “Through the darkness and the shadows.” Cartman turns around suddenly and scares Scott. Scott starts to run away but Cartman follows. “It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride.”

 

Scott runs and hides behind a heftier woman. 

 

“Say a prayer, then we're there,” Cartman shoves Scott away from the woman. Scott falls backwards and lands, coincidently, on the front steps of Kyle’s cottage. “At the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible inside.”

 

Cartman sits down on the step next to Scott. He pulls shoves the glowing green mirror in front of Scott’s face. The image of Stan looking off into the distance with a sad glint in his oceanic eyes. 

 

“It's a beast he's got fangs, razor sharp ones,” Cartman uses his free hand to pull at the side of Scott’s mouth. Showing off to the mob. “Massive paws, killer claws for the feast.” Cartman gets up and marches over to another woman. Kyle recognizes her as  Ms. Choksondik. 

 

“ Hear him roar, see him foam,” Cartman scares the poor old woman. Making her run off back to town. “But we're not coming home 'til he's dead.”

 

Cartman waves the mirror around. The green light swirling around like lightning crackling on a blank background. “Good and dead.” 

 

“Kill the Beast!” Cartman screams.

 

Not taking anymore of this, Kyle pushes his way through the crowd and over to Cartman. 

 

“No, I won’t let you.” Kyle tries to grab onto the mirror, but Cartman keeps it just out of his reach.

 

“You’re not with us,” Cartman grabs and clenches onto Kyle’s arm. The red head winces at the grip. “You’re against us.”

 

Cartman smirks as an idea forms. 

 

“Stuff him in the car.” 

 

Cartman drags Kyle over to the car like dead weight. Kyle hates to admit that Cartman is stronger than him. He can not do anything but try and dig his heels into the ground. Even then, Cartman easily gets him to the car. One of the men standing outside the car opens the door for Cartman. With one hand, Cartman shoves Kyle in the car. Landing almost on Ike. 

 

“Can’t have them going off to warn the Beast.” Cartman spits and the door is shut. 

 

“Let us out.” Kyle yells as he tries to push the door open, but its locked. 

 

“We’ll rid the town of this Beast. Who’s with me?” Kyle hears Cartman yell to the mob from inside of the car. 

 

Kyle presses his face up against the tinted glass window. He watches as the mob cheers and sing along to Cartman’s song. They sing as Cartman leads them into the forest that is next to the house. 

 

Kyle sighs and leans back into his seat. Placing his hands on his face out of frustration. He feels Ike pat his leg. Trying to convey that everything will be okay. However, it is not and Kyle knows it. He knows that they are going to find the castle. He knows they will find Stan and the others. And the worst part, he knows that they will try to kill Stan. No matter what a fight will break out. And it is all Kyle’s fault. If only he did not show the mirror. If only he thought of some other plan. Kyle just prays that everyone will be alright.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


	9. Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast 1991 Disney Movie
> 
> Kyle = Belle (Kahl) Kyle actually means narrow or strait or sound (a little iffy on this one)  
> Stan = Beast  
> Ike = Belle’s dad  
> Cartman = Gaston  
> Scott Malkinson = LeFou  
> Kenny = Lumière  
> Butters = Cogsworth  
> Red = Mrs. Potts  
> Tricia = Chip  
> Damien = Monsieur D’Arque  
> Patty Nelson, Bebe, and Heidi = Those Three Girls  
> Wendy = Enchantress  
> Rebecca = The Wardrobe  
> Kevin = Feather Duster  
> Pip = Coat Rack

“I knew it. I knew it. I knew we shouldn’t have gotten our hopes up on a mere mortal.” Kevin states matter-of-factly. 

 

“Maybe it would have been better if Kyle never came at all.” Kenny says as he crosses his candlestick arms sullenly. 

 

Breaking the mood surrounding the group (Red, Kenny, Butters, Kevin, and Tricia), Sparky runs up to the window barking up a storm. Hope fills the group and they rush to the window. However, they are not faced with Kyle coming back to the castle, but a horrid mob marching up to the front door.

 

“Holy shit. We’re being invaded.” Kenny exclaims as he sees the mob marching up with torches threw the ran.

 

To the right side of Kenny, Butters gasps.

 

“They fucking have the mirror!” Red points out the the group. 

 

“We have to inform Stan of the enemy aliens.” Kevin commands. He watches as Red takes off, hopping down the hall towards the West Wing. “If it’s a fight they we’ll be ready for them. Prepare the phasers!” However, everyone else left the room. Leaving Kevin alone. 

 

\---------------

 

A constant loud ‘thump’ echoes throughout the castle. Red cringes at the noise as she enters Stan’s room. 

 

“Stan,” She calls out to him. 

 

“Leave me in peace.” Stan mutters dejectedly. Hunching over the encased rose. 

 

“But Stan, the castle is under attack.” Red emphasizes. 

 

She can hear the intruders screaming to kill the beast. The thumping noise speeds up. 

 

“Stan,” Red calls out sternly. She can see Stan slightly tilt his head towards her. “What should we do?”

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Red’s heart sinks at Stan’s words. “Just let them come.” Stan hunches over the glass case more. Wrapping his arms around it. 

 

Red looks at the Stan’s depressed form. Worry fills her because she has seen him like this before. Back when everything fell apart. Red wants to go and comfort Stan but the thumping stops. The invaders are here and she needs to go and protect this castle and everyone in it.

 

\---------------

 

Cartman finds it very suspicious that the doors of the castle suddenly open. He takes a look around to find objects upon objects scattered around the foyer. He starts to step into the castle and motions for everyone else to follow. All is quiet as they slowly and cautiously walk towards the stairs. 

 

The darkness of the castle engulfs them. The only glimmer of light comes from a rusted looking orange candle holder. Scott picks the candle holder up. 

 

“Now!” Kenny screams and the room bursts with light. 

 

Each and every object pounces on the invaders. Pip, with a small brown top hat on, jabs continuously at a man’s face. A mop throws itself into the face of a crooked tooth man. The dressers team up on a man with a pitchfork. They open their drawers all the way. Squishing the man’s face in between them. Pots fall onto the invader’s head and spoons hit the pot. Chairs and stools push a man over to fall on a red velvet carpet. The carpet rolls up the man within itself and then the man and carpet are eaten by a chest. 

 

Yet, no one sees Cartman rush up the stairs and away from the chaos. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Kyle and Ike sit in a car with their captor at the wheel. The silence in the car was suffocating on the drive to the Mental House. Kyle groans when he realizes the House is halfway between South Park and Denver. The House is in the middle of the woods and it is creepy as hell. Kyle will always and forever hate it. 

 

However, he thinks back again. The House is halfway between South Park and Denver. He leans against the window just to see the ever so familiar sign. The sign that says to be careful of sharp turns. Especially since it starts to rain. The car slows down as they start to cross into the mountainous hill like road. Suddenly an idea forms. Kyle looks at the lock on the door. The lock on the door looks like a little switch. He slowly flips the lock. He watches as his door unlocks. Honestly, Kyle is happy that his captors are idiots. Kyle secretly looks around to see that no other cars are around. He nudges Ike, gaining the boy’s attention. Kyle points to the now unlocked door. Ike understands instantly. So, they wait. They wait for the gap in the guard rails where Ike’s bus originally fell. 

 

It takes around ten minutes to get to where the gap is. The car slows down as it turns. Kyle notices the driver distracted by the turn. So, Kyle makes his move. He pushes the door open and launches himself out of the car. As soon as he touches the ground Kyle rolls. He stops just short of the gap. He takes a moment to catch his breath and sees Ike in the same position he is. Kyle hears the hum of the car stop. He looks over to see the door of the car opening. Kyle is instantly on his feet and pulling Ike through the gap of the guard rail. They carefully make haste down the hillside. Leaving their captor in the dust. 

 

Once they reach the bottom, the brothers realize that the bus- and bodies- are no longer there. 

 

“Wow, clean up crew did a great job.” Ike tries to joke, however Kyle knows his brother. He knows this area is giving him hauntings of that day. 

 

“Let’s go.” Kyle says and grabs Ike’s hand. Pulling his younger brother away from the area. 

 

They walk for a while. Kyle somehow remembering where to go. It is silent between them until Ike speaks up. 

 

“Thanks Kyle.”

 

Kyle spares a glance back to his brother. 

 

“For what?”

 

“For being the best brother ever. For always being there. For knowing when I needed to leave the place of the bus crash. For understanding. For everything.” Ike confesses.

 

The two stopped walking halfway through Ike’s confession. Kyle turns around, now facing Ike. He wraps his arms around Ike and pulls him close. 

 

“Thank you Ike. Thank you for being the best younger brother I could have ever asked for. Thank you for being you.” 

 

Kyle can feel Ike’s grip tighten on his, now stained, white shirt. The rain seeping into their clothes. Kyle regrets wearing white since it is now has dirt, and somehow grass staines, and becoming translucent from the train. Lucky for Ike since he is wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow sailboat on it.

 

“Come on Ike. We’ve got to save Stan and the others. Plus get out of this rain.” 

 

They release from the hug and carry on rushing through the woods. A new sense of determination hitting them both. 

 

\-----------------

 

Tomates fly and nobody from the castle can say they are surprised. Not even when Red, Tricia, and the rest of the tea cups pour hot tea on a bald man’s head. Not even when they all laugh at his misery. 

 

The fight rages on and no side is letting up. Everyone doing whatever they can to get the upper hand. With a song like war cry, Rebecca jumps from a low balcony and lands on a man. The man, Clyde, is fine. The air was knocked out of him. However, he can not get up with Rebecca sitting on him. Seeing how they’re friend was defeated, Jimmy, Timmy, and Token try to attack the large wardrobe. However, Rebecca is faster. Before anyone can land a hit on her, she opens her doors and slams them into everyone. She even has her hairbrush and makeup push someone, Timmy, into her and give him a makeover. Timmy comes out in a purple bra, with matching gloves, a bright green tutu, bold and flashy makeup, and hair done up. In his embarrassment, Timmy fleas from the fight. The makeover is super effective. 

 

Meanwhile, Kenny is backed into a corner by Scott. Scott is shoving his torch in Kenny’s face. Making his candles start to melt. From the top of the stair’s railing, Butters sees this. Butters, dressed in a green sash and tin foil hat holding a hammer that is tingling with electricity, jumps onto the railing and slides down. 

 

“Hammer of Chaos!” Butters shouts out. He swings at just the right moment and the hammer collides with Scott. Scott jolts at the pain and electricity going through him. He starts to spaz out. However, Kenny and Butters ignore him. Kenny rushes over to Butters and lifts him into his arms. 

 

“Oh, my hero.” Kenny says. 

 

“Well, I have to save the Princess.” Butters says, referencing the time when the two were kids playing knights and dragons with the other boys from their hometown. Since they were only boys that wanted to play Kenny was always the princess. And Butters was always his hero.

 

Kenny smiles at Butters and leans in.

 

All the while, Kevin is having his features plucked by a laughing man. Red sees this and hurries over to the scene. With the rest of the hot tea, Red blows. All the tea scatters across the man’s  buttocks. The reaction is instant. The man throws Kevin and runs off to find something to cool his scalding behind. Red rushes over to where Kevin lands. 

 

“Kev, are you okay?” 

 

Kevin gets up. Some of his feathers float to the ground. 

 

“I’m okay Lady Red. I will not let these aliens get to me.” 

 

Red smiles softly at Kevin’s optimism. If only they were human and she could kiss him on the cheek. However, they are not and there is a battle to get too. 

 

“Come on Kev. Let’s bring hellfire.” 

 

“Indeed!”

 

The two rush off to once again join the utter chaos.

 

\-------------------

 

Sparky looks behind him and barks. So many people are running after him. He has no idea where to go until he sees the kitchen doors. He leads the group over and into the kitchen. Not scared at all. The group of humans back him into a corner, thinking that they have won. However, many of the kitchen knifes pop up from the open kitchen drawers. The stove burns to life and scares everyone away from the kitchen. 

 

With a bark or two, Sparky watches with joy as the large group runs out and away from the castle. Sparky runs back into the foyer to watch everyone celebrate defeating the invaders. He joins them.

 

\---------------------

 

Stan sits on his chaise lounge chair, looking out a window. He wonders what Kyle is doing right now. 

 

Suddenly, the creak of his door echoes throughout the room. Stan turns around and comes face to face with the barrel of a gun. He looks up to see a fat man holding it. He remembers the times when Kyle talked about his town and the people in it. He remembers the ginger haired man talk so angrily about a man named Cartman that fits this man’s description. Stan turns around with a soft groan and starts to wonder if Kyle is going to marry this man.

 

Stan hears the loud bang of gunfire seconds before he feels the pain. He quickly checks the area to see the bullet just grazed his left shoulder. Stan cries out only seconds before a shove pushes him through his window and out onto his balcony. Stan rolls and lays there. He hears the obnoxious sound of laughter filter through the pounding in his ears. Stan slowly stands, but with a rough kick he is sent over the balcony’s edge. He rolls down the tiles of the roof, landing of a tiny aesthetic ledge. Stan looks up with desolation eyes. However, he can see the twisted rage in Cartman’s eyes and is not surprised when Cartman kicks him again. Stan rolls right to the edge. 

 

“What’s the matter Beast?” Cartman spits out a laugh. The rain mats his hair making him look down right insane. “Too kind and gentle to fight back.” Cartman mocks.

 

Stan watches as Cartman goes over and breaks off the pointy part of one of the many gargoyles. Stan looks away, not wanting to see his own demise. He rather think about the good times with Kyle instead. 

 

“No!” A familiar voice cried out. Stan looks over to the vsource of the voice. There he sees Kyle standing with the most scared face Stan has ever seen on him. 

 

“Kyle.” Stan whispers in surprise. Kyle came back for him. He came back.

 

“Stop, Cartman! Don’t!” Kyle cries desperately. Stan can see the desperation on his face.

 

With a renewed sense of purpose, Stan swings his arm around and clamps onto the sharp piece of material. Stan and Cartman battle it out for control of the material. The rain starts to pour.

 

All the while Kyle enters the castle and makes his way over to the battle. 

 

As they fight, Stan is forced to let go due to poor footing. Cartman takes this chance and starts to back away to collect himself. However, Stan does not let him. He lunges at Cartman which makes them fall onto a walkway that has gargoyles scattered on it. The walkway is covered in darkness. Only lightning lighting up the area. 

 

“Come out and fight!” Cartman calls out. He starts to walk down the walkway. “Were you in love with him Beast?” Cartman spits out. 

 

Cartman turns around cautiously. Trying to find Stan.

 

“Did you honestly think he’d want you! When he had someone like me!” 

 

A cord in Stan snaps when he hears Cartman say that. Stan growls out and sneaks his way behind Cartman. Stan tries to claw at Cartman but the fat man dodges it and swings the gargoyle piece. Stan leans back and it barely misses him. Stan takes a step back then lunges at Cartman once again. Cartman puts the gargoyle piece in front of him in defense and Stan bites onto it. The two battle for dominance once again. However, Cartman yanks the piece out of Stan’s mouth and instantly starts to swing. Stan backs up and away from the attacks. 

 

“It’s over Beast! Kahl is mine!” Cartman says as he prepares to swing once again. Lightning strikes, showing the deranged look on Cartman’s face. 

 

Stan does not allow this. He does not want someone as nice and kind as Kyle to end up with someone as insane as Cartman. 

 

Stan quickly claws at Cartman, which breaks the oversized man from his stance. Stan takes advantage of Cartman’s clumsy dodge to grab his neck with both hands. Stan swings Cartman over the edge. 

 

“Let me go! Let me go. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything. Anything!” Cartman pleads.

 

Honestly Stan is disgusted at the way Cartman govels in his hands. How the man can go from trying to kill someone to pleading for safety in a matter of seconds. Stan growls at Cartman. Ready to let go. But, he knows that if he kills Cartman he will become what these people say. A monster. A murder. Someone to actually fear. He does not want them to see him like that. He does not want Kyle to see him like that. So, Stan pulls Cartman back to safety. With his hands still around Cartman’s neck Stan gives a warning. 

 

“Get. Out.” Stan bares his teeth at Cartman and tosses him to the side. 

 

“Stan!” 

 

\--------------------------

 

“Stan!” Kyle yells out as soon as he breaks through the door of the balcony that connects to Stan’s room. Kyle runs over to the railing of the large balcony.  

 

Kyle sees Stan whip himself around. The most genuinely happy look Kyle has ever seen is plastered on Stan’s face. 

 

“Kyle.” Stan’s voice is soft and gentle and Kyle is blown away. One minute Stan is fighting for his life then he sees Kyle he becomes soft. Kyle smiles at him and sticks out his hand.

 

Kyle watches as Stan looks at his inviting outstretched hand. Joy creeps through Kyle as Stan starts to climb the roof and over to him. His smile getting wider. 

 

“Kyle.” Stan whispers as his large fur covered paw wraps his pale hand. Kyle’s fingers wrap around Stan’s large finger. 

 

Kyle stays still as Stan uses his free hand to caress Kyle’s cheek. The soft warm furs of the paw feel so good against Kyle’s skin. He leans into the paw. The two look deeply into each other's eyes. Their surrounds fall out and it is only them. 

 

“You came back.” Kyle can hear Stan’s voice sweeten with hope and love.

 

Kyle smiles and wrap his arms around Stan, which leads to Stan holding onto the railing but neither of them pay any mind. Too caught up in their reunion. 

 

Kyle can not help the swell of love and admiration fill him as he sinks into their moment. Seeing how Stan is so overjoyed to see him back and how happy he is to be reunited with Stan. He feels like he has finally found a place where he belongs. It is here, with Stan. 

 

Suddenly, their moment is ruined when Stan roars in pain. A flurry of emotions fly through Kyle as he looks to Stan then down to find Cartman had plunged a knife into Stan’s right side. Kyle watches in shock as Stan tries to claw Cartman away from him. However, Cartman dodges but because of the attack and dodge both Stan and Cartman lose their footing. With no hesitation, Kyle grabs Stan’s blue cloak and pulls him forward. In the background, Kyle hears Cartman’s shrill scream fades as he falls. 

 

With a huff of energy and adrenaline pumping through Kyle’s veins, he lifts Stan up and over the balcony. He lays Stan’s body gently on the balcony, assessing the damage. He quickly takes the bottom part of Stan’s cloak and puts pressure to the wound. 

 

“Come on Stan. Stay with me.” Kyle says as he uses his left hand to tap Stan’s cheek. Soft whimpers escape Stan and it breaks Kyle’s heart, as does the rapid shallow breathing. 

 

“You,” Stan breathes out. “You came back.”

 

“Of course I came back, you idiot.” Kyle feels like he is about to start sobbing. “I couldn’t let them-” Kyle cuts himself off as he sees Stan’s face wince in pain.

 

Kyle puts more pressure on the wound. Trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The rain falling down on them. Matting both fur and hair.

 

“This-This is all my fault. Only if I’d gotten here sooner.” Kyle gaps out. He leans his head on Stan’s chest.

 

“Maybe-” Stan takes a breath. Kyle lifts his head and looks at Stan. “Maybe it’s better this way.” Stan struggles to get out the words. 

 

“Don’t say that!” Kyle yells and cups Stan’s face, letting go of the wound. Kyle sobs this time. Tears start to run down his face. Mixing in with the raindrops. “You’ll be alright.” Kyle says, but he knows he is joking himself. 

 

Stan coughs. It is wet yet soft. But it does not sound good to Kyle.

 

“We’re- We’re together now. Ever-” Kyle tries to get out without breaking down. “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.” Kyle’s voice crumbles into a whisper at the end. 

 

“At-” Stan lifts his right arm and caresses Kyle’s right cheek once again. “At least, I got to see you.” Stan winces. His breathing becoming so desperate that Kyle feels like it is torture to listen too. “One last time.” 

 

Kyle feels Stan’s thumb lightly swipe across his face, right under his eye. Stan wipes away his tears. Kyle grabs onto the paw. Kyle closes his eyes and leans into it. The rain had damped the fur but the softness of the texture still remains. However, the paw starts to slowly slip. He opens his eyes and looks at Stan. He watches as Stan’s ocean blue eyes roll into the back of his head. The tense state of Stan’s body relaxes then goes limp on the floor. 

 

Kyle gasps and lets go of Stan’s hand. Not even noticing it flop to the floor. Kyle brings his hands up and covers his mouth. 

 

“No,” However the word is muffled by Kyle’s hands. “No. Please.” 

 

Kyle goes and grips onto Stan’s cloak. 

 

“Please. Please don’t leave me Stan. I finally got you back. Why do you have to leave?”

 

Kyle lays down and stuffs his face into Stan’s chest. 

 

“I love you.” Once again, the words are muffled but this time by Stan’s chest. Kyle starts to break down and sob on Stan’s chest. 

 

\---------------------

 

Off to the side, the last petal from the glowing rose breaks off and falls. Kenny, Butters, Kevin, and Red look at each other with such sorrow as the two of the most important things to them start to drift away. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Kyle,” Kyle hears Kenny call out to him. “Look.” 

 

Kyle looks up, with tears sliding down his face, only to see beams of light shimmer down from the sky. When they hit the ground, the beams collapse into tiny marble sized balls. 

 

“What?” Kyle’s voice croaks.

 

Miraculously, Stan’s body starts to float. Kyle slides off as Stan starts to get higher in the air. He watches, with everyone else, with amazement as smoke or steam starts to come from Stan’s body. Stan starts to twirl faster and his blue- blood stained- cloak wraps around his body. Suddenly, a bright yellow light emits from Stan. Kyle is forced to look away. 

 

When the light is gone and the smoke is cleared, Kyle rushes over to where Stan’s body lays. However, he is startled back when the body starts to move. Kyle stays put and does not move as he watches the body get up. 

 

Kyle studies the body as it studies itself. The person has long, shoulder length, raven hair and is very well built (much to Kyle’s liking). As the person turns, Kyle sees his facial features. Bright ocean blue eyes, distinct jaw line, and the absolute happiest smile on his face. 

 

“Kyle,” The man’s smile widens and moves over to Kyle. “It’s me.”

 

The man grabs Kyle’s hands, looking ever so happy. However, Kyle just stares into his eyes. Those familiar oceanic blue eyes. The eyes he came to fall in love with. He slowly reaches up and touches the damp raven hair. The man letting him do so. He feels the familiar softness.

 

“It is you.” Kyle eyes widen and a smile graces itself upon Kyle features. “Stan.” Kyle whispers.

 

Kyle brings his hand down and rests it on Stan’s shoulder. Kyle does not move as Stan lifts his right hand- the motion familiar to Kyle- and pushes his Kyle’s vibrant curly locks out of his face. The hand falls to Kyle’s cheek and just like before Kyle leans into it. Both of their gazes never leaving each other’s. 

 

Stan slowly starts to lean in, hesitation stops him just shy of Kyle’s lips. Kyle can feel Stan’s hot breath against his skin, making him heat up. But when Stan starts to move away, Kyle refuses for him to do so. Kyle grabs the remains of Stan’s shirt and pulls him down. 

 

And they kiss.

 

A light, baby blue, shimmer flies around the two then throws itself into the air. The shimmer explodes, leaving fireworks in its place. The sparks from the fireworks wash away the remains of the curse. Getting rid of the dark exterior and leaving the bright, beautiful exterior that everyone in the castle had loved. Angels replace gargoyles and vines wrap around the columns. 

 

Kyle watches as Stan holds him. It is truly an amazing sight. Kyle hears hopping and turns to see Kenny and the rest of the group return to their normal forms. 

 

Kenny, surprisingly, only and inch or two taller than Kyle. And Kyle is several inches shorter than Stan. His hair is a dirty blond and his eyes are a deep blue. He stands in front of Stan in a butler attire while wearing a satisfied smirk. Kyle notices that he has a lean build. 

 

“Kenny!” Stan says and it sounds to Kyle like he is rejoicing. Kyle watches off to the side as Stan hugs him. 

 

Suddenly, two figures pop up next to Stan. A man shorter than Kyle and a woman around his height. The man has bright blond hair with baby blue eyes. Meanwhile, the woman has deep red hair and chestnut brown eyes. Both of them are in butler outfits as well. 

 

“Butters. Red.” Stan cheers and brings the two into the hug. Red grumbles with a smile and Butters giggles. 

 

Suddenly, a barking starts and Kyle looks over to see Sparky running in with Tricia on his back. Sparky pushes Kevin, who was standing off to the side, over to the group. Everyone turns back into their original forms. 

 

Kevin is slightly taller than Kyle and is sporting blue mixed with green eyes and black hair. He is also in a butler outfit. Sparky turns back into a mutt looking dog. Sparky’s coat is a mix of light and dark brown. Riding on top of Sparky, is a little girl- no older the age of ten- with strawberry blond hair that is tied into pigtails. She is wearing a light blue shirt with red shorts. 

 

“Oh my God.” Red breathes as she lifts her cousin off of Sparky. Kevin standing next to her. 

 

“It is a miracle.” Kenny says as he wraps Butters into a hug. 

 

Overcome with joy, Stan picks Kyle up by his waist and twirls him. Kyle laughs. Ever so happy that everything turned out alright. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Back in their ballroom attire, Kyle and Stan dance away. Everyone from the castle, and Ike, watch as the couple dance without a care in the world. 

 

Stan and Kyle stop dancing for a second to share a kiss. Then they continue. In their own little world with love flowing around. Kyle laugher echoes throughout the room.

 

Butters and Kenny are off in a corner, making out behind a thick curtain. 

 

Kevin and Red are watching the beautiful ballroom dance. Kevin’s arm is around Red’s waist. A soothing reminder for Red that this is real and not some dream. She has Tricia in her arms. She is talking to Ike about everything and nothing. Suddenly, Tricia turns to Red. 

 

“Red, are they going to live happily ever after?”

 

“Of course, Trix.” 

 

After a pause, Red hears Tricia ask, “Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?” 

 

Red, Kevin, and Ike all laugh at Tricia’s question. 

 

The crowd starts to sing a familiar melody as Stan and Kyle dance the night away. 

 

“Tale as old as time.”

 

Stan spins Kyle. Then drops the red head into a dip.

 

“Song as old as rhyme.”

 

Stan pulls Kyle backup and into a kiss. 

 

“Sound with the Wild.”

  
  
  


With no surprise, no matter how bumpy the road, the sound heard the calling from the wild. The two met and fell in love.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> That's the end and I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on more stuff so stay tuned!
> 
> And yes, majority of the chapter names are Hamilton Lyrics. Listen, I was jamming to the soundtrack while I was naming the chapters...
> 
> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted the first part of this story during style week and I really wanted to continue it. It took a while but here it is. Also excuse the gammer or spelling issues or the OOC characters. I tried my best. It took several months to complete this.
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading.
> 
> Also, my dumbass got the first list wrong so a while. Here is the real one. 
> 
> The Real List Of South Park Characters as Disney Princess:
> 
> Kyle: Belle/Merida  
> Stan: Snow White  
> Kenny: Cinderella  
> Cartman: Tiana/Megara/Anastasia  
> Tweek: Rapunzel  
> Clyde: Sleeping Beauty  
> Token: Jasmine  
> Butters: Ariel  
> Jimmy: Mulan  
> Craig: Pocahontas


End file.
